Quedate
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Zero piensa que su gemelo ah muerto, y que Kaname lo odia, pero el pura sangre al ver a su hermoso cazador destruido ante el dolor tratara de sacarlo de ese abismo, lograra que Zero se enamore de el?   kanamexzeroxichiru TWICEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Quédate… **

Bueno pues este fic se me ocurrio en la mañana espero ke les interese...

Este fic iia esta algo adelantado, espero que les guste eh ire publicando en cuanto el tiempo me lo permita actualmente va en el cap 8 y esta en otros foros, no krean ke me lo piratee, espero que sea de su agrado.

/_pensamientos/_

Quédate…

Capitulo 1.

Hacía ya un par de días que la batalla con Rido había terminado, Yukki y Kaname se irían al parecer del instituto Cross pero, no lo habían hecho por razones desconocidas para él, y la verdad en ese momento no le importaban, llevaba desde ese día, fatídico, por cierto, encerrado en su habitación sin la más mínima gana de salir de ahí, solo quería hundirse en esa horrible soledad que sentía en su alma.

Primero se entera que su posible amor, Yukki, es una maldita pura sangre, una vampiresa hermana y prometida del ser al que mas odia en el mundo Kaname Kuran. Que este solo lo ha estado utilizando como a una maldita pieza de ajedrez, y luego lo peor su gemelo, ichiru muere!

Como pudo pasar eso?

Como el fue capaz de permitir semejante suceso?

Que no se suponía que el protegería a Ichiru siempre?

Lo peor, que era ese vacío que sentía en su corazón?

Se suponía que el ya no quería a ichiru, que ichiru lo odiaba, entonces porque sentía que su mundo se había despedazo en sus propias narices?

Ahora estaba ahí solo...

No sentía absolutamente nada.

Solo dolor, quería volver a tener entre sus brazos a su amado hermano, estaba completamente desesperado, estaba sumergido en una total obscuridad que nublaba todos sus pensamientos, y ese maldito dolor no parecía que algún día pudiese desaparecer.

Ya ni siquiera quedaba rastro alguno del sentimiento que alguna vez creyó tener hacia Yukki, no! Se había esfumado.

Se levantó como un zombi, de su cama, miro por la ventana ahí estaba ella, en el jardín platicando con su amiga, ya era de noche, lo más seguro es que ella lo estuviera cubriendo en su deber como prefecto del instituto, de pronto sus sentidos se alertaron, una presencia repulsiva para él se acercó, el la conocía, claro y quien más podría poner sus nervios de punta como el, era Kuran Kaname.

Flash back-

-Kaname-kun debemos decirle esto a Zero-un preocupado y muy serio rubio trataba de razonar con el semblante serio de Kaname.

-aun no, esto es muy serio, el, se encuentra en una situación muy delicada,-sus palabras mostraban total calma.

-demo-profirió Cross algo perturbado.

-no se preocupe, hare todo lo posible por ayudarlo, después de todo creo que estoy en deuda con Kiryyu-/_no quiero verlo sufrir más y se que si no lo puedo salvar el dolor que le provocaría será peor del que ya está sintiendo ahora/._

-confió en ti Kaname-kun.

-voy a verlo, debe tener hambre no ha comido en días, verdad?

- ni siquiera salido, no me atrevo a molestarlo, estoy seguro de que quiere estar solo, no sé cómo reaccione.

-me retiro-/_esta vez no te dejare solo Zero_/ y el castaño se retiró con un rumbo fijo el cuarto de Zero, su Zero.

Si era verdad, debía admitirlo, aunque ello le costara tanto trabajo, Zero, ese solo nombre le hacía vibrar el corazón, no entendía como, o en que momento esos sentimientos empezaron a surgir por el sexy prefecto. Una cosa era que siempre le hubiese parecido atractivo, y es que había que ser honesto ese malhumorado joven era demasiado apuesto, ese cabello plateado, esa fría y seria mirada eran imposibles de pasar por alto.

Ahora entendía por qué Yukki a pesar de decir irse con él, le dijo que se había dado cuenta que a quien en realidad amaba era a Zero, y que si se iba con él y la clase nocturna era porque sabía perfectamente que Zero no la amaba y que seguro ahora no la perdonaría por ser una vampiresa purasangre. Y ella no resistiría el rechazo de su adorado Zero.

-maldición- profirió para si mismo_-/que se supone que hare, primero convencerlo para que coma de mí, con el hambre que tendrá espero que no sea tan difícil, y después… gomen Yukki, pero yo también lo quiero, y tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, si no pudiste hacer que te amara yo tratare de hacerlo feliz, sé que tanto tu como yo lo único que queremos es que él sea feliz, y lo sé porque solo Zero es capaz de despertar este gran amor hacia su persona, tal vez…tal vez, si lo salvo el me amara/_

Fin del flashback-

El aura que sentía tan solo al estar cerca de esa habitación hacia el aire más pesado, la tristeza y confusión se podía sentir a metros de ese cuarto tan desolado.

Continuara…

Aki les dejo el cap. Por fis komenten!

Perdón por los errores ortográficos y esas cosas, pero soy mala pa eso =p

Sayonara da!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno de una vez les dejo el segundo cap, haber si en sus rr me dicen si les va gustando…_

Quédate…

Capitulo2.

-qué quieres Kuran?-el peliplateado se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-yo…yo vine a ayudarte Kiryyu-kun!-le dijo con cierta preocupación.

-ayudarme? A mí una simple y reemplazable pieza de ajedrez? A un miserable nivel e?-le profirió con desprecio.

-no, Kiryyu-kun, tú eres más que eso…/_eres mi persona especial/_

-de que demonios estás hablando-le dijo con un tono de incredulidad y enojo.

-además no quiero que alguien salga herido, tú debes de tener mucha hambre, vine para que bebas de mi.

-lárgate!-le grito- No lo necesito, no te necesito! Y no quiero tu ayuda!-esto ya lo pronuncio en un tono mas calmado que desconcertó al mayor.

-/_Zero_/-tocando la puerta-sabes? No me importa, vine a ayudarte porque eres la persona más importante para…-empujo la puerta y esta cedió inmediatamente, encontrando así la figura desmoronada del cazador y esos hermosos ojos lila resplandecientes por las lágrimas que trataban de contener, pero sin el frio y penetrador brillo que los caracterizaba.

-para quién?-pregunto aun apuntando su bloody con un total desgano

-para muchas personas/_pa mi por ejemplo/-_solo que tú no te das cuenta.

-y no quiero hacerlo Kuran, no me interesa, solo quiero estar solo y podrirme en esta maldita soledad.

El peliplateado bajo la pistola y cayó de rodillas estaba devastado, el corazón de Kaname se estremeció la visión de Zero en ese estado lo desesperaba y entristecía como él nunca se había imaginado, se sentía culpable de haberlo utilizado y ahora le estaba ocultando lo que tal vez le podría devolver la felicidad, pero no, no debía, aún no estaba seguro, si eso era posible, si sembraba una esperanza en el agrietado corazón de Zero y esta al final resultaba ser fallida, entonces Zero no lo resistiría estaba seguro de que Zero se rompería y jamás volvería a recuperarlo, lo mejor sería confortarlo por el momento, tratar de ser su amigo, su apoyo, su salvavidas.

-A mi si me interesa y yo…-le costaba trabajo decirlo, a lo mejor no era el momento apropiado, pero se le desgarraba el corazón ver a su amor en ese estado y no poder consolarlo- YO ESTOY AQUI PARA TI ZERO, NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLO, VOY A SACARTE DE ESTE ABISMO, QUIERAS O NO!-los nervios eran grandes, no supo como obtuvo el valor para decirle eso tan abiertamente, espero la reacción del menor, supuso que no sería la mejor.

Zero se quedó atónito ante las palabras que su supuesto enemigo acaba de pronunciar, se notaba en ellas verdadera preocupación y honestidad, vio a los ojos del purasangre y parecían no mentir se veían preocupados, sinceros, parecían que el realmente le importaba.

-mientes Kuran solo lárgate y déjame en paz…por favor-era una súplica, Zero no quería pelear más, para que ya? no tenía nada a que aferrarse.

Inmediatamente Kaname se la acerco para abrazarlo no podía resistir mas viendo como sufría Zero y el ahí sin poder hacer nada, lo único que podría hacer por el momento era brindarle un poco de consuelo demostrarle que las palabras de hace poco eran reales, que no estaba tan solo como él pensaba, que él estaba ahí y estaba ahí para él y por él.

-Zero…por favor, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo, te prometo que estaré aquí para ti -decía mientras acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos plateados del chico.

-aléjate!-le dijo retirando su mano-no se por qué haces esto? Por qué?-le decía con una mirada totalmente confusa y aun llorosa.

-es porque…yo…-la mirada expectante de Zero lo ponía aún más nervioso-yo…te debo una Zero y quiero ser un apoyo para ti en estos momentos, de verdad quiero ser tu amigo-le respondió finalmente mientras estiraba su mano ofreciéndosela para que se levantara.

Zero lo miro directo a los ojos por primera vez veía esas facciones detenidamente el rostro de Kaname se veía muy sincero, si tenía que ser honesto en ese momento parecía otro, era como si todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, al igual que el, Kaname había mantenido una careta para no demostrar aquella amabilidad que ahora emanaba de esos cálidos ojos que en ese cuarto tan obscuro lo hacían encontrar un rayito de luz y tal vez una nueva esperanza.

El menor no sabía porque pero realmente quería confiar en Kaname, pero porque era su enemigo? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el ya no amaba a Yukki, Kaname ahora no le estaba quitando nada, ya no era su enemigo, pero era un vampiro! Y él un cazador! Y eso que mas daba ahora! El profundo dolor que estaba consumiendo su corazón pareció ceder un poco, solo un poco, al escuchar esas palabras que el pura sangre le había dicho.

Kaname estaba a la expectativa de los movimientos y expresiones del peliplateado, parecía estar pensando en algo, que seria? Estaba algo preocupado tal vez buscaba la manera de cómo lastimarlo, de pronto algo lo sorprendió y alegro enormemente Zero, su renegado y malhumorado Zero estaba aceptando su mano y la estrechaba con la suya.

-aceptaras mi ayuda Zero?-le dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción

-solo porque tengo mucha hambre y no quiero lastimar a nadie!-le dijo volteándose a otro lado, no quería quedarse mirando por mucho tiempo el rostro de Kaname, en todo ese tiempo jamás se había percatado de lo apuesto que era!

-por lo que sea!-empezó a descubrirse el cuello con alegría.

/_Que le pasa a este tipo? parece estar alegre de repente_/ se quedó mirando fijamente /_valla que bien se ve así de feliz_/-Kaname le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió y hasta asusto al peliplateado-/_que lindo se ve así, en qué demonios estoy pensando_/se reprendió inmediatamente

Kaname se acercó más al menor y ofreció completamente su apetecible cuello al peliplateado que no pudo contener sus ansias y sus ojos se volvieron en un rojo carmesí, se relamió los labios sin darse cuenta, Kaname lo observaba de reojo y le encanto de una forma egoísta poder provocar eso en Zero.

-itadaikamasu! Zero disfrútalo!-le dijo un poco sexy, tal vez no era el momento pero Zero tenía la culpa por verse tan sexy al relamerse los labios! Y él era débil ante los encantos de su cazador que esperaban?.

Zero ya ni lo había escuchado por que había clavado sus finos colmillos en el suave cuello de Kaname, tratando de hacerlo suavemente, conteniéndose porque la verdad tenía mucha hambre, además ese cuello lucia delicioso, si bien ya antes pudo tomar de la sangre de Kaname esta vez era una delicia, sería el hambre excesiva, o tal vez la falta de remordimiento (o tal vez el amoruxx ) el caso es que estaba disfrutando de un manjar y al parecer su proveedor no la estaba pasado mal, ya que creyó oír escapar de sus labios un pequeño gemido, gemido? Realmente Kaname hizo eso? /_que extraño/_pensó y se dejó llevar por las dulces sensaciones que producía ese líquido en su cuerpo.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho, empezó a retirar sus colmillos de aquella fuente de elixir, lamio pausadamente la zona reconociendo esa textura tan suave, Kaname sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, que demonios estaba haciendo Zero? El tratando de aguantarse y el con esas actitudes, que no se suponía que estaba muy triste?

-mmm Zero, que haces?-no pudo evitar que se saliera ese pequeño gemido.

La pregunta de Kaname lo hizo reparar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-etto…solo limpiaba la sangre y no quería que te quedara marca, lo siento-le dijo un poco ruborizado.

-por mi puedes continuar, no me molesta, es agradable sentir tu cálida lengua sobre mi fría piel-le dijo algo excitado /_demonios donde quedó mi autocontrol? Ah sí se fue de aquí cuando él se ruborizo, entonces no es mi culpa/_

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno hasta ki keda entonces espero ke les guste, perdón por errores ortográficos y esas cosas!_

_Sayonara da!_

_m_m_


	3. Chapter 3

Ohhhh! Muchas gracias a FchanHatake!

Ke bueno ke te gusto solo por eso te dejare 2 caps…dedicados pa ti..m_m

Capitulo 3

Zero se sonrojo por completo ante el comentario, fue entonces que se percato del débil aroma que se desprendía del cuerpo del pura sangre, ese olor le encanta, le recordaba algo o alguien, pero a quien? Claro! Ichiru!Demonios se estaba volviendo loco, que tenia que ver Kaname con su hermano para que olieran parecido, ellos eran muy diferentes, pero le gustaba ese aroma así que sin pensarlo se sujeto con fuerza al mayor en un abrazo cálido.

Kaname no podía creerlo Zero lo estaba abrazando y era tan gratificante la sensación de paz que a su lado alcanzaba, el también devolvió el abrazo tratando de trasmitir en el toda su ternura, no quería que se separa del él nunca.

Zero estaba embriagado con el dulce aroma, cuando sintió la mano del pura sangre acariciarle la espalda, descendiendo lenta y sensualmente, esto lo alarmo de inmediato así que se separó bruscamente del castaño.

-lo siento Kuran- estaba algo nervioso por su comportamiento-yo no quería fue un impulso.

Kaname le sonrió.

-no importa Zero, a mí me gusto-sus ojos cálidos y esa sonrisa realmente inspiraban confianza.

-yo…

Zero trato de huir realmente era incomoda esa situación y mas por recordar a Ichiru, pero la mano de Kaname lo detuvo, vio como Zero derramaba una solitaria lagrima, y esta caía al suelo, cuando lo encaro, este ya se había limpiado el rastro con el dorso de su mano. El corazón de Kaname se detuvo, su Zero estaba tan roto. El debía hacer algo, estaba decido, él, lo acompañaría y repararía su alma.

-Zero yo…-estaba nervioso de confesárselo así-yo te amo-los ojos de Zero se abrieron de la impresión por esas palabras-y me duele mucho verte así, por favor déjame estar a tu lado te prometo que sanare tu corazón- termino muy esperanzando de que el peli plateado se lo permitiera.

Zero se había quedado totalmente en blanco eso si que no se lo esperaba, si bien desde la pelea de Rido no había tenido ningún confortamiento con Kaname, tal vez se debía a que él se había dado cuenta de que no amaba a Yukki más que como una hermana.

Kaname estaba muy atento a las reacciones del cazador.

-es enserio lo que dices?-era obvia su incredulidad.

-yo se que en el pasado tuvimos diferencias Zero, que tal vez tu creas que solo te utilice para mis propósitos, pero realmente nunca ha sido así, desde que te conocí esa vez que me atacaste en casa de Cross, me gusto tu personalidad, tan desafiante-Zero lo escuchaba atentamente-descubrí ese odio en tu mirada y comprendí que jamás habría espacio para mi, trate de resistir, de no amarte, yo debo estar con Yukki, me dije,

-Kaname…-Zero interrumpió.

-déjame terminar por favor-esos ojos dios! Esos ojos desde cuando los vampiros tenían esa mirada-

-perdón…

-Yukki era la persona que mis padres eligieron para mí, pero yo no la amo, al menos no como pareja, le tengo un cariño infinito como hermana, daría mi vida si fuera necesario y ahí está el problema, yo siempre eh visto a Yukki como una responsabilidad, como mi kawaii imoto, pero no soy feliz a su lado, pero cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando siento tu aliento rozar la piel de mi cuello, tus largos colmillos perforar, siento que es contigo con quien quiero pasar la eternidad-termino su monologo con una expresión dolida que le llego a Zero, al parecer no es el único que sufre en el mundo.

-yo…Kaname-bajo la mirada-gracias, pero yo no sé, yo no te eh visto jamás como alguien de quien me pudiese enamorar-su expresión parecía culpable, se había dado cuenta de que las palabras que Kaname le había mencionado eran reales.

-me odias?-pregunto con algo de miedo.

-no!, no es eso-respondió apresuradamente.

-estas enamorado de Yukki, lo sé!, es solo que yo tenía que decírtelo para que comprendieras porque quiero estar a tu lado y que sepas que no estás solo que muchos te queremos aunque no lo demostremos tan abiertamente-que melancolía se podía escuchar en sus palabras.

Zero se quedó pasmado, personas que lo quieren, era verdad, estaban los locos de Coss y Yagari, la escandalosa de Yukki, incluso había empezado una ligera, como decirlo?, convivencia pacífica con ese chupasangre engreído y encimoso de Aido y ahora estaba Kaname.

-no Kaname, yo también me he dado cuenta de que no amo a Yukki más que de lo que es, mi hermana-era hora de aclarar las cosas con Kuran él había sido muy sincero.

-entonces, por favor,-valla eso era nuevo el pidió un favor -déjame estar a tu lado solo eso te pido.

-yo no sé, la verdad es que no confió en ti-eso le dolió a Kaname, pero debía de aceptarlo.

-lo sé, pero te demostrare que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y que no debes temer de mi-le dijo cálidamente.

-quien diablos te tiene miedo Kuran?-al parecer al menor no le agrado el comentario.

Kaname sonrió el mal carácter de Zero al parecer nunca cambiaria.

-tú también tienes miedo no lo niegues, tienes miedo de entregar tus sentimientos igual que lo tenía yo-maldición había dado en el blanco-solo déjame estar a tu lado, prometo no hacer cosas demasiado raras.

-está bien Kuran, ya no quiero estar solo, además-dudo-yo le hice una promesa a Ichiru que viviría por ambos y eso es lo que hare.

-gracias Zero-y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-QUE DEMONIOS!-no pudo seguir por que Kaname le cubrió los labios con un dedo y le susurró al oído-llámame Kaname por favor.

-no que no ibas a hacer cosas raras?-un pequeño disgusto se escondía en sus palabras, pero no le había desagradado de todo el contacto.

-los besos no son raros Zero, es lo más normal del mundo en estos días, los buenos amigos se besan-fingió inocencia y poca importancia en el asunto.

- si claro-el también dejo el asunto de lado-ahora por favor vete, quiero arreglar un poco este desastre y me daré una ducha, nos vemos después-se despidió entrando al cuarto de baño.

-te podría ayudar-estaba siendo sugestivo.

-lárgate…

-nos vemos mañana-decidió irse había logrado que Zero lo aceptara en su vida no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Además tenía un asunto importante.

-ya es algo tarde, debe tener hambre-y el viento se llevo sus palabras mientras se dirigía a los antiguos dormitorios de la luna.

0-0-0

Algunos días habían transcurrido desde que Zero y kaname se habían hecho "amigos" yuki estaba fascinada de que esos dos se llevaran bien al fin, el castaño era muy atento y caballeroso con el cazador, por lo cual los otros nobles ya empezaban a mostrarse celoso y otro al que no le agradaba la idea era a Yagari, desde cuando una cazador de elite como lo era su alumno se llevaba tan bien con esos malditos chupasangre?

Al parecer la cosas a kaname le salían muy bien, noto eso cuando al ver a su peli plateado sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, se le ocurrió comprar unos helados para ambos, estaba platicando amenamente con Zero este le contaba cómo es que yuki había tenido un pequeño contratiempo durante su exposición de química así que ambos reían, kaname tenía el cono de helado cerca de su boca listo para degustarlo cuando Zero lo empujo un poco haciendo que se embarrara un poco de nieve en sus labios.

-lo siento kaname-se disculpo el prefecto.

-no hay problema-saco una servilleta para limpiarse, pero Zero fue más rápido.

Zero se acerco y lamio sus labios sensualmente.

-yo lo hice, yo lo arreglo-y rio con un descaro encantador.

Esto de verdad estaba mejorando….

To be continued…

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Ojala les guste…m_m**_

_**Y kiero aprovechar pa hacerme promoción…leaan plisss mi fic de kakashixorochimaru, necesito opiniones, estoy muy contenta de ese proyecto y quisiera ke alguie me opine hahaha**_

_**mmm…komo no me habían dejado komen no había actualizado asi ke háganlo y actualizo mas pronto .. ok?**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo…**_

_**Sayonara da!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene LEMMON! KYAAAA!**_

_**Dedikado para FchanHatake, ke me agrada por ke tiene el apeido de mi Kakashi-sensei m_m**_

CAPITULO 4

-Zero-fue lo único que un sorprendido Kaname pudo articular antes de abalanzarse sobre los apetecibles labios de su cazador.

Kaname lamió el contorno de los jugosos labios de Zero pidiendo así permiso para la intromisión y degustar placidamente esa exquisita cavidad, el peliplateado lo concedió y empezó a corresponder, sus húmedas lenguas se buscaban entre si haciendo de este un beso desesperado.

Zero realmente besaba delicioso, Kaname no sabia ni lo que hacia, pero su cuerpo si! Sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida, recorriendo el sexy cuerpo a su merced, recorrió un costado sintiendo por arriba de la tela el definido cuerpo de su amado, siguió con su tarea acariciando bajando hasta las caderas y los muslos, un suspiro salió de la boca de Zero, el beso continuaba, solo se detenían por pequeños intervalos donde solo agarraban el oxígeno suficiente para no morir y volvían a besarse, Kaname cambio sus manos a la parte trasera donde acaricio leve y rápidamente la espalda de Zero para inmediatamente bajar al hermoso trasero de su chico y acariciarlo ansiosamente, apretó una de sus nalgas y aprovecho para restregarlo más contra su propio cuerpo, logrando que con tal acción sus miembros se rozaran lo que permitió que un pequeño gemido fuera expulsado te la garganta del menor, que bien había sonado a los oídos de Kaname, así que sin contemplación alguna le desprendió la camisa a Zero, necesitaba tocar esa piel la cual despedía un delicioso calor casi sofocante, Zero comenzó a acariciar tímidamente el escultural cuerpo de Kaname, este no podía contenerse más se separó de la dulce boca de su amante para bajar al cuello besarlo y lamerlo mientras con sus manos dirigía a Zero para que se recostara en el pasto, el cual se dejó llevar mientras empezaba a desabrocharla camisa del castaño, ambos estaban cayendo en el éxtasis del momento y no sede detendrían deseaban tocarse, besarse y una que otra cosita más.

La exploradora lengua de Kaname siguió un viaje de descenso por el pecho de Zero hasta toparse con un muy antojable pezón el cual se apresuró a lamer de abajo hacia arriba, en círculos, mordisquearlo un poco, halándolo con sus dientes ypor ultimo empezar a succionar con fuerza, mientras el otro era estimulado por sus hábiles dedos.

Las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Zero eran realmente agradables no podía dejar de emitir profundos suspiros y entrecortados gemidos ante las atenciones del castaño, su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar, lo que habían empezado definitivamente tendrían que terminarlo.

Los sonidos y el sabor de la pálida piel de Zero ya estaban surtiendo efecto sobre su virilidad, era momento de ponerse un poco más serios, así que descendió hasta su vientre dibujando algunas líneas difusas con su saliva y empezó a retirarlos pantalones y el bóxer del menor, lo quito de forma rápida y dejo expuesto el perfecto cuerpo al cual se dio el lujo de memorizar en su mente.

-mmm-un sonido de satisfacción salió de sus labios en forma de ronroneo al contemplarla perfección del cuerpo de su amante-parece que te gusta lo que hago-una mirada lujuriosa estaba presente en su siempre indeformable rostro-lo que siguiente va a encantar, mi Zero te lo aseguro-le dijo con una voz sugestiva.

Se dirigió a plantarle un apasionado beso mientras con su mano aprisionaba el semierecto miembro del peliplateado.

-es amenaza?, promesa? o solo estas presumiendo-una pícara sonrisa se instaló en los carnosos labios de Zero.

Ese era su Zero siempre retándolo.

-pues ya lo descubrirás tú mismo.

Bajo a su entrepierna, y exhalo su caliente aliento sobre la punzante erección, se veía tan tentador ese enorme y rosáceo pene, así que comenzó dando unas sensuales lamidas en la punta, Zero se estremecio, kaname prosiguió lamiendo toda la extensión dejando su saliva escurrir hasta los tensionados testículos de su hermoso y sexy ángel el cual ya emitía unos sonoros gemidos, los cuales eran muy excitantes, Zero comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando mayor contacto alo que Kaname accedió metiéndoselo por completo a la boca mamando por completo el exquisito pene que tenía el gusto de saborear, cerro sus ojos disfrutando del coro de gemidos y las sensaciones de su paladar al succionar, Zero lo tomo de los cabellos jalándolo hacia arriba, invitándolo a subir, lo cual lo desconcertó un poco pero igual accedió. Zero estaba muy agitado y en su rostro se podía apreciar la excitación de la cual su cuerpo era preso.

-Kaname, espera, yo, yo también quiero hacer eso-Zero lo veía directo a los ojos con un primoroso rubor en la cara.

-Zero no es necesario-fue interrumpido ya que este en un rápido movimiento se hizo sobre él, besándolo frenéticamente y frotando sus penes rítmicamente.

-bueno si tú quieres- le pronuncio Kaname cuando el peliplateado ya estaba descendiendo por su pecho y vientre trazando un agónico recorrido que termino cuando se topó con el molesto pantalones del castaño, pero acepto el desafío y con su boca bajo la bragueta haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera al castaño, una vez que esta cedió, le saco los pantalones y el bóxer completamente quedando ambos ahora desnudos.

Zero tomo en su mano el erguido miembro de príncipe pura sangre sintiendo que la suya propia crecía aún más, deseaba tocarlo, apretarlo y lo hizo, Kaname soltó un gemido que le encanto al cazador, quería, necesitaba darle todo el placer, quería ver ese rostro tan serio e inexpresivo contraído por la lujuria, quería escuchar esa serena y aterciopelada voz suplicar por mas, así que con la otra mano apretó y masajeo los testículos del castaño , llevo el pene a su boca succionando con fuerza movía su cabeza simulando embestidas y cuando el durísimo pene de Kaname golpeaba en el fondo de su garganta se retiraba lenta y tortuosamente rozando sus dientes en la sensible zona.

Por dios! Era una locura, se sentía tan bien estar en esa húmeda cavidad realmente Zero era bueno en todo lo que hacía.

Estaba seguro que jamás había gemido tanto en toda su vida, su cuerpo empezaba at ensionarse anunciando que se acercaba el mejor de sus orgasmos, al menos hasta ahora, Zero acariciaba su trasero ya que había colado una de sus manos hasta ese punto finalmente se vino dentro de esa maravillosa cavidad cuando Zero rozo su palpitante entrada, el pobre peliplateado sentía su pene explotar ya que haberse tragado el delicioso semen de Kaname lo había excitado mucho, y sintió que lo haría cuando ante el vio el sonrojado y sudoroso rostro de Kaname exhalando con dificultad con sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos debido a los besos tan demandantes que se habían proporcionado, se apresuró a besarlo nuevamente con desesperación.

-Kaname-suspiraba, jadeaba, mientras recorría sus besos al cuello y la oreja del mayor-por favor-decía en el tono más sensual que Kaname hubiese escuchado jamás-por favor se mío, déjame entrar en ti…-Zero mordisqueaba su cuello deliciosamente.

-Ehh?–definitivamente no se esperaba eso, no se había imaginado siendo uke, siempre se soñaba penetrando con saña el hermoso cuerpo de Zero, pero el pasivo?

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir de nuevo como su pene volvía a su máxima erección ya que Zero mordisqueaba algo fuerte su pezón izquierdo mientras con su mano acariciaba su muslo interior rozando levemente su pene por instantes lo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-sii?-decía mientras exhalaba su cálido aliento sobre el oído del castaño y de nuevo ese tono de voz que derretiría a cualquiera.

Está bien, él no era tan fuerte como para resistirse a Zero, es mas no creía que alguien pudiese, ya se desquitaría después, además para ser honestos si quería pertenecerle a su Zero en todos los sentidos y era muy excitante saber que sería penetrado por el enorme miembro de su cazador.

-Zero…-susurro mientras abría sutilmente sus piernas para que Zero se acomodara, mensaje que el menor comprendió enseguida, así que tomo la pierna izquierda de Kaname la subió a su hombro, se acomodó bien, diviso la estrecha entrada, volteo su rostro para besar el muslo interior del castaño incluso hizo un chupetón en el provocándole una corriente de placer al mayor, y entro de golpe, un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de su adorable príncipe y unos hilillos de sangre del pequeño culo de este.

-ahhh!Ahhh! Kaname-se movió adentrándose aun mas-estas apretándome muy rico-jadeaba el peliplateado perdido en el éxtasis que sentía.

Escucharla voz enronquecida y llena de lujuria de Zero, mitigaron el dolor de Kaname sintiendo el placer de provocar tales cosas en el cazador, era ahora él, el quie necesitaba sentir más adentro a Zero así que comenzó a moverse podía sentir como el caliente miembro de Zero palpitaba en su ansiosa entrada.

Zero tomo el control marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras sostenía y acariciaba el muslo de Kaname.

-Kaname ahhh!-era fascinante la sensación de poseer al príncipe pura sangre, simplemente delirante.

-ze,ze, zeroo! Mass ahhh!. Motto onegaii-suplicaba envuelto en el placer el Castaño.

-te gusta sentirme dentro Kaname?-decía con voz lujuriosa mientras sacaba su pene y se adentraba de golpe fuerte y directamente golpeado la sensible próstata de su amante.-me encanta tu culo ahhh!.

Kaname solo asintió con sonoros gemidos, bajo su pierna del hombro de Zero ya que este ahora se aferraba a su cintura, el castaño enrosco sus piernas en la estrecha cintura del peliplateado, sintiendo las fuertes arremetidas que este le proporcionaba aferrándose a su hombros y clavando en ellos sus uñas debido a las fuertes corrientes de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo.

-Zero ahh! Muérdeme, muérdeme por favor-mientras giraba su rostro para que este tuviera un fácil acceso.

Zero no se haría del rogar hacía rato que sus colmillos ardían, paso su lengua por el fino cuello y expuso el propio.

-hazlo tú también-repuso.

Ambos lo hicieron rápidamente, una nueva oleada de placer los inundo ante la placentera y dolorosa invasión incluso la piernas del pura sangre aflojaron su agarre, las deliciosas embestidas seguían ahora más salvajes, haciendo que sus colmillos desgarraran un poco más la piel de sus cuellos, ambos sentían estar en su límite, la intensidad era magnifica, Zero coloco su mano en la nalga derecha(omg! Ya cambiamos de lado) para dar una fuerte y ultima embestida que hizo que ambos tuvieran que cesar de morderse para así dar un fuerte gemido de satisfacción al expulsar su abundante semen.

Zero aun dentro del castaño se dejó caer sobre su pecho lamiendo la herida de Kaname, mientras este normalizaba su respiración.

Se incorporó al ver que esta cicatrizaba y salió con cuidado del mayor que se levantó quedando sentado para besar a su amante.

-sabes algo Kaname?-pregunto el menor.

-qué?-pregunto ansioso el ojivino tal vez Zero le diría que lo amaba.

-no puedo decidir que es másrico tu sangre o tu semen…-y una risa sincera escapo de los labios del ojiamatista, mientras se abrazaba a Kaname, escuchar la risa de Zero lo dejo embelesado y su corazón se conmovió jamás lo había escuchado reir asi, era encantador y refrescante, Zero era simplemente el ser más hermoso sobrel a tierra.

-Zero ya me pagaras esto,d ecía mientras se levantaba lentamente ya que estaba un poco adolorido, hasta se habían olvidado que estaban al aire libre lo bueno es que ese día no había nadie en la academia.

-planeo recompensarte más adelante-decía el peliplata haciéndose el interesante.

-entonces se podría decir que ya somos novios, verdad? Decía con un tono animado Kaname.

-ni que fuera homosexual,-decía mientras se alejaba un poco de Kaname- además no uses ese tono me das miedo-le decía en son de broma, mientras veía como la cara de Kaname se volvía más seria-haha no te creas solo jugaba, pero mejor usemos el término de "amantes" te parece? como que novios se oye muy de niñas fresa.

-claro y tú eres un prosaico y vulgar, no creas que no recuerdo las palabras grotescas que me decías mientras teníamos sexo, decía con tono de falsa indignación el castaño.

-claro, pero a poco no te encanto sentir mi pene en este pequeño y rico culito-menciona mientras se lo tocaba con un dedo.

-Zero-trataba de alejarlo un poco, pero el otro lo sostuvo fuerte para besarlo, demonios desde cuando Zero se había vuelto tan fuerte?.

Se separaron del beso que ahora era uno pausado y tierno.

Entonces que te parece si nos vemos mañana, a las 10 de la noche, en el antiguo dormitorio de la luna?-pregunto el menor.

-es una cita entonces, y la estaré esperando ansioso.

-claro!,vamos a comer algo no? Me dieron ganas de unas palomitas.

-sabes tengo unas películas nuevas, podemos verlas en mi dormitorio mientras comemoslas palomitas-ya se estaban encaminando a su destino.

-estas tratando de engatusarme llevándome a tu cuarto Kaname?-le pregunto bromeando de nuevo (hahahaha parece que les hizo bien tener sexo, se relajaron! m_m)

-muévete kiryyu, mueve ese lindo trasero.

-Esta bien vamos.-y ambos se fueron.

Mientras Kaname demostraba no ser un inservible que no sabía ni usar un microondas para prepar unas simples palomitas, le dijo a Zero donde encontrar las películas que estaban en su cuarto ya que las verían en la sala, porque el serio y responsable kuran, no tenía tele en su habitación, Zero subió por ellas, se adentró en el cuarto y lo aprecio además de que pudo percibir la agradable escencia de su Kaname en el, tomo las películas y salió, pero al cruzar por el extenso pasillo se dio cuenta de que unos papeles se estaban volando de un escritorio de una habitación de la cual tanto la ventana como la puerta estaban abiertas así que como buen samaritano decidió levantarlos, cerrar la ventana y ponerlos en un cajon del escritorio solo que al abrirlo encontró algo que le sería muy útil, se podía considerar eso como un préstamo o no?.si. después lo devolvería al dueño.

Tomo el objeto en cuestión y lo guardo detrás de un jarrón cerca de la puerta ya que al parecer Kaname aún no salía de la cocina, cuando término, se alarmo porque humo salió de dicho lugar al entrar pudo divisar aun frustrado Kaname que había hecho añicos al pobre microondas con sus poderes.

-que paso aquí -se animó a preguntar viendo como una mancha de tizne se encontraba en el perfecto rostro de su amante.

-no supe usar el microondas-le respondió desganado restándole importancia (ósea tratando de mantener el orgullo y verse guauuu)

-ya vi, suele ser difícil-se veía muy tierno Kaname con la mancha, parecía un niño. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risilla se colara de sus labios.

-Zero, ni se te ocurra reír, no todos somos unos chefs maestros.

-hahaha de seguro no sabes ni donde están los vasos –esto era divertido.

-hazlo tu entonces.

-claro yo lo hago, poner el dvd si sabes o tampoco?-hahaha ver la cara de disgusto de Kaname casi a punto de hacer un puchero era bastante entretenido.-solo le pones en on, luego en open, pones el disco en la bandeja, la cierras, y le pones play,-le explicaba meticulosamente y muy divertido.

-claro que se hacer eso zero,-tomo la cintura de zero y le dio un beso que ya se estaba tornando apasionado cuando escucharon los ruidos provenientes de la estancia, al parecer la hora de estar solitos ya se habia terminado.

No querían tomarle importancia a la llegada de los compañeros de Kaname pero resulta ser que en eso sono también el celular de zero asi que tuvieron que separarse y el ojiamatista contesto, la llamada era de yagari-sensei, diciéndole que tenian una misión, asi que se despidió de Kaname y salio por la puerta trasera para que no lo vieran.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**perdón por todos los errores ke tenga el cap.**_

_**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y si ya se el lemmon es medio extraño, y luego mi Zero de seme, pero no se preocupen siempre hay un mañana, esperen la cita de estos dos ok?**_

_**perdon por faltas ortograficas y esas cosillas...**_

_**y ya saben entre mas rapidin me dejen sus comen mas rapidito yo suba la conty...**_

_**nos estamos leyendo, y gracias a los que estan siguiendo este fic...**_

_**sayonara da!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_mmm…pues no hay mas ke un komen a ste fic, pero eh aki los cap mmm…advierto este cap es puro lemmon sin sentido u.u hahaha y el ke sig. Es lime, kreo, jejeje y el sig. También m_m jejeje bueno a leer._

_Gracias a kien leea ste fic y porfis dejar un komen …sip?_

_Etto…no kreo ser muy buena pal lemmon, pero ay me dicen._

CAPITULO 5.

La sensual silueta de Zero era adornada por un lindo (cursi) delantal con un gatito, este se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles de la elegante mesa y también de la cena.

Lamentablemente Zero había tenido que salir de misión con Yagari sensei por una semana, una larga y torturante semana donde la parejita del momento no había podido verse (y por lo tanto acostarse), además Kaname estaba muy preocupado de que le pasara algo a su Zero, no es que desconfiara de sus grandes dotes de cazador, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado, pero para su suerte Zero le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que llegaba esa misma tarde y que no se olvidara de la cita que tenían pendiente.

Claro que el no la olvidaba, si era lo que con ansias estaba esperando, la oportunidad perfecta de desquitarse con su hermoso cazador, el cual, le había dejado de recuerdito en su ausencia, un pequeño, pero molesto dolor en su trasero y lo peor, ganas de más.

Esta sería su primera cita con Kaname y quería que todo fuera perfecto, después del tiempo que tenía sin verlo, necesitaba su cuerpo, sus besos, su calor, su sangre, así que se apresuró a terminar, aun le faltaba arreglarse, en la había estado de misión había comprado ropa nueva y algunas cositas para la ocasión.

Dio los últimos detalles, aún faltaban dos horas para la cita, se metió a la ducha de la cual salió rápido, se dispuso a arreglarse se puso un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de manga larga en color vino, el mismo color de los ojos de su Kaname, la cual arremango hasta sus codos y claro no podía faltar que no se abotonara hasta arriba y dejara una parte de su pecho al descubierto, unos bien lustrados zapatos negros y listo, se arregló el cabello, y aún faltaba una hora y 15 minutos.

-mmm-dijo pensativo-ya es mucho, mejor le llamo a Kaname, ya quiero verlo-tomo su celular y marco, el castaño también ya estaba listo esperando ansioso la hora de ver a su amante, escucho el celular y respondió de inmediato al ver que era el peliplata.

-Zero?-pregunto.

-Kaname, oye que te parece si adelantamos un poco la cita y te vienes ya, necesito verte-

-yo también Zero, voy para alla-colgo y se fue a velocidad vampírica.

Kaname vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca con rayas verticales en color morado, sin corbata, que lo hacía verse semiformal, pero muy galante. Llego de inmediato al lugar apenas iba a tocar la puerta cuando lo jalaron de su saco y lo besaron apasionadamente.

-que buen recibimiento-su respiración era algo agitada por el beso.

-te extrañe, vampiro-una sonrisa de medio lado le fue otorgada al dueño de esos ojos color chocolate-necesito esos labios que serán míos toda la noche y no empieces a quejarte, las quejas, sugerencias, dudas y propinas al final de la noche-le advirtió el sexy prefecto, mientras volvía a atacar sus labios.

Lo jalo totalmente hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, lo fue empujando hasta la mesa y corto el beso lo observo detenidamente, por un momento casi se olvida de lo guapo que era su castaño!

-realmente me hiciste falta chupasangre-le dijo bromeando.

-y tú a mi-Kaname volteo a ver la mesa que se veía estupenda.

No se dio cuenta cuando Zero se volvió a acercar y lo abrazo respirando profundamente su aroma, ese que lo volvía loco de pasión, tomo al mayor del mentón vio directamente sus ojos y lo volvió a besar mientras restregaba su cuerpo sugerentemente cada vez lo empujaba más hasta que chocaron con la mesa.

-ma, matte Zero-no podía hablar bien ya que no podía y la verdad tampoco quería separarse de la boca de su amante.

No recibió respuesta el peliplata seguía besándolo avasalladoramente extendió bien su brazo y tiro lo que había en la mesa para recostar ahí a Kaname, todo fue a dar al piso, solo una rosa que era la que adornaba el centro de ella quedo en la superficie, Zero la tomo y comenzó a pasearla por la mejilla de Kaname, su oído y su cuello mientras su boca aún era asaltada y como el respirar pues es vital, tuvieron que separarse, los dos estaban agitados y ansiosos sus miembros ya estaban entrando en calor.

-Kaname estás listo para la recompensa que voy a darte-la seductora voz de Zero era tan atrayente.

Kaname se relamió los labios pensando en lo que le esperaba a su Zero esa noche.

El menor tomo una mascada de seda negra que estaba en uno de los respaldos de las sillas.

-déjame ponerte esto, te tengo una sorpresa-dirigió sus manos a colocarle dicha prenda.

Kaname se dejó guiar por el cazador, que lo llevo al cuarto que había preparado con anterioridad olía a incienso y estaba adornado por la luz de las velas, fue conducido a sentarse al borde de la cama y sintió como Zero se trepaba en ella, intento quitarse la mascada pero Zero se lo impidió mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

-relájate Kaname-le decía mientras le quitaba el saco y le desabrochaba la camisa, mientras dada leves besos en la parte de la nuca.

Repentinamente el castaño empezó a sentirse un poco débil, como que se estaba relajado más de la cuenta, Zero se levantó de la cama o al menos así lo sintió, lo empujo y el mayor cayó de espaldas a la cama lo acomodo perfectamente y saco unas esposas del buro, lo amarro de las manos y piernas, se le subió encima, le dio un beso en los labios muy fugaz, le quito la mascada y se levantó.

-qué demonios?-pregunto Kaname un tanto confundido y tratando de zafarse las esposas las cuales por alguna razón no podía-que es esto Zero?

-no te espantes-jeje rio divertido mientras apaga el incienso el cual era el causante de la momentánea somnolencia del pura sangre-y no te vayas a lastimar tus lindas muñequitas-le dijo acercándose y besándole una donde está la vena y dando un lengüetazo en ella que le gusto al príncipe, pero se resistió- tienen un encanto de cazador, y el incienso un regalo de Yagari sensei, así que pues no te las puedes quitar tan fácil.

-Zero…-pronuncio tratando de sonar amenazante mientras veía como el perfecto torso de Zero era dejado al descubierto-se supone que me recompensarías, recuerdas?- Se estaba poniendo nervioso de ver el candente cuerpo del prefecto, que empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón, pero solo desabotono el pantalón y no se lo saco.

-esta es tu recompensa, créeme te va a gustar, además ya te había dicho que sin quejas!-le dijo sonriendo y subiéndosele encima de nuevo besándolo, Zero abrió su boca entregándosela y Kaname rápidamente introdujo su lengua buscando a la contraria comenzando una lucha por el dominio al menos de ese beso.

Zero se separó y comenzó a besar el cuello dando agiles lengüetazos que sacaban suspiros del prisionero, bajo al pecho y mientras degustaba un pezón plácidamente su mano acariciaba un costado hasta toparse con el pantalón al cual dejo fuera de escena rápidamente al igual que el bóxer del castaño, viendo complacido que el miembro de su amante ya estaba despierto y reclamando atención.

-veamos cómo estamos por aquí el día de hoy, me extrañaron chicos?-pregunto divertido, Kaname estaba disfrutando mucho conocer esa faceta pervertida de su Zero, la tenía muy bien escondida- Deberías contestar por ellos, ya sabes Kaname, no hablan-le dijo tomando en su mano los testículos del pobre cautivo a su merced, y masajeándolos.

Un gemido escapo de la boca del castaño-esa respuesta me agrada-profirió el peliplata se sentó rápidamente sobre el abdomen del mayor dándole la espalda (más bien poniéndole el culo en la cara), se ensalivo un dedo y lo introdujo tortuosamente en el ansioso ano-pero veo que es aquí donde más me necesitan-dijo satisfecho al ver el respingo que pego Kaname por la intrusión.

Empezó a dilatar la entrada con su dedo mientras con su otra mano sacaba un tubo de lubricante de su cajón mágico, ágilmente unto un poco en el erecto miembro, lo dejo a un lado mientras cerraba su mano en el palpitante miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo de arriba abajo, mientras adentraba un nuevo dedo al pequeño orificio.

Maldita sea! Zero lo estaba torturando con esas caricias, desde cuando Zero sabía hacer eso?

-Aaahhh!Un apretón en su miembro y el tercer dedo lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, no podía detener sus jadeos y sus gemidos y los podía ver el compás de movimiento del hermoso trasero de su chico y eso lo ponía aún más ansioso, si él era el mayor, que demonios hacia tan expuesto?, sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría, cosa de la cual se percató el menor por lo que detuvo sus acciones y saco sus dedos del interior del castaño.

-aun no, Kaname, aún nos falta jugar un rato- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras de nuevo se acercaba a su cajón para esta vez sacar un lindo vibrador de color amatista.

La cara de espanto que había puesto Kaname al verlo no la cambiaría por nada, debió grabarlo, bueno ya seria para la próxima, se asustó de sí mismo, desde cuando él era tan pervertido?, la verdad es que la sensualidad de Kaname lo hacía llegar a esas cosas.

-qué piensas hacer Zero?-le pregunto respirando con dificultad su prisionero.

-es que como tu lindo culo está muy ansioso, se quería tragar mis dedos-le dijo mostrándoselos-además está muy apretando y no te quiero lastimar-se acercó y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja-confía en mi-lo beso en los labios mientras le separaba bien las piernas, se fue recorriendo hacia abajo, restregando su piel con la del castaño, se enderezo un poco lamiendo sensualmente el vibrador ante la atenta mirada de Kaname que se dio cuenta que ese pantalón apenas estaba conteniendo el bulto de Zero.

-has lo que quieras, después de todo soy tuyo-y abrió más sus piernas entregándose, provocando a Zero, que le metió el vibrador de un solo golpe al sentir la oleada de placer que le había provocado tal acción por parte del pura sangre.

Kaname soltó un gemido al sentir directamente el vibrador tocar su próstata, el lugar exacto, se retorció y mordió sus labios al sentir como Zero paseaba su lengua por sus testículos, desde la base, recorriendo toda su longitud que ya mostraba algunas gotas de líquido preseminal en la enrojecida punta, Zero tomo en sus labios el glande e hizo presión con ellos, era tan delirante sentir esa caliente y húmeda cavidad mientras el vibrador hacia lo suyo en su parte trasera, no soporto más al sentir contra su pierna el totalmente endurecido pene del prefecto y se vino dentro de su boca, así que este lo degusto plácidamente , se levantó mirando como Kaname trataba de tomar oxigeno su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, sus pezones totalmente erectos, se quitó lo más rápido que pudo sus pantalones y bóxer, libero las piernas del Kuran, saco sin cuidado el aparato y se le monto encima cual gato.

-tengo hambre…Kaname-le dijo al oído mientras veía la yugular expuesta del pura sangre debido a que había echado su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de recuperarse de su orgasmo.

Sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí, e hinco sus finos colmillos en el blanco cuello, saboreando con lujuria el elixir vital, adentrando su hombría en el apretado culo, que a pesar de estar dilatado le brindaban una presión maravillosa.

-aaaahhhh!Kaname eres magnifico!, tan, tan delicioso, me encanta tu humedad, tu calidez-le decía embistiéndolo como poseso, lamiendo la herida para cerrarla y dejando un chupetón en su hombro.

Simplemente estaba en un lugar muy lejano apartado del resto del mundo solo podía sentir placer, placer y más placer, el placer que Zero le daba, el placer de oírlo gemir su nombre, su corazón se iba a salir de tanta excitación, los calientes testículos de Zero golpeaban sus nalgas y su enorme y babeante pene golpeaba su próstata de un manera alucinante. Zero mordió su muñeca lleno su boca con su sangre y se la dio de beber directo a su amante en un beso profundo, el sabor excitante de la sangre de Zero hizo que el castaño se viniera de nuevo y las contracciones y la succión que su ano le propicio al miembro del peliplata hicieron que el también terminara, ambos se separaron del beso quedando unidos por un rastro de sangre y saliva, se vieron un momento a los ojos, respirando agitados y con un rubor en sus mejillas, el cuerpo perlado en sudor, Zero salió de su interior al igual que finos hilos de pegajoso semen el menor se recostó sobre el pecho de Kaname, se deshizo de las esposas de sus manos y este le abrazo estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

-fue maravilloso Kaname-profirió Zero acomodándose en su pecho.

-lo sé! Y eso es porque te amo Zero, mi Zero-contesto el mayor acariciando tiernamente los sedosos cabellos plateados, pero este ya se había quedado dormido.

Al no recibir respuesta se percató de que su pequeño y perverso Zero ya se había dormido, había olvidado que apenas había llegado de una misión de una semana, debía estar muy cansado, lo estrecho más entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, contemplándolo y así él también se quedó dormido.

La luz del sol molesto los sensibles ojos color chocolate que al abrirse se percataron de que el peliplata ya no estaba a su lado, escucho ruidos en la estancia así que fue a ver todavía desnudo, observo como su Zero estaba calentando la cena de anoche al parecer para que almorzaran juntos, olía muy bien, que bueno que Zero era un buen chef porque el no tenía ni idea de esas cosas tal vez debería intentar alguna vez hacerle algo(naaa kaname no mames si no supiste usar el microondas recuerdas?).

-no te pasees desnudo, por ahí…o después no te quejes-lo beso en los labios un beso profundo pero tierno.

-buenos días Zero-kun-que bien se sentía empezar el día con un beso de esos hermosos labios.

-date una ducha mientras sirvo el desayuno, para almorzar juntos recuerda que yo tengo clases-le dijo encaminándolo al baño cuando el castaño dio media vuelta le pego una nalgada, que sobresalta al mayor, Zero solo se rio un poco y el ofendido se fue a bañar.

Cuando Kaname salió del baño almorzaron tranquilamente, se pusieron a discutir un poco sobre cómo se desenvolvería de ahora en adelante su relación, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sería mejor afrontar a Yukki lo mas pronto posible y juntos, no querían esconderse después de todo era la hermana de ambos.

-yo la quiero mucho Kaname, ella y Cross son la única familia que me queda-su tono era un poco apagado al parecer aún le dolía mucho la muerte de Ichiru.

-no te preocupes ella lo entenderá, nos quiere a ambos y estoy seguro que solo quiere nuestra felicidad, ella es muy noble-no quería que su Zero se pusiera melancólico.

-lo sé, es lo que me preocupa es que ella sufra o piense que la traicione, robándome a su prometido-no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por eso.

-ella solo me quiere como a un hermano, me preocupa más que al que ame sea a ti-era cierto el tenía algo de celos de que su pequeña Yukki pudiese llegar a algo más con su cazador.

-mmm, no lo creo-trato de restarle importancia en algún momento él pensó que la había amado, pero Ichiru le había hecho comprender que eso no era amor.

La mirada de Zero se había tornado triste, al parecer el recuerdo de Ichiru era algo que lo deprimía, y para Kaname ese detalle obviamente no pasaría desapercibido.

-Ya es tarde Zero es mejor que vayas a tus clases-le invito para que dejara de pensaren cosas tristes.

-sí, tienes razón ahorita tengo clase con Yagari-sensei y con el si no puedo faltar, nos vemos en la tarde-le dio un leve beso y salió corriendo.

-mmm-dijo pensativo-Ya es muy tarde mejor voy a darle de comer-y se encamino al sótano del dormitorio de la luna.

Bajo unas largas escaleras estaba todo en silencio y total obscuridad llego al fondo del sótano y enfrente de una puerta donde se encontraba haciendo guardia Seiren su fiel guardaespaldas, que lo diviso al instante gracias a sus poderes de vampiro.

-buenos días Kaname-sama-saludo el perro fiel, el doctor vino anoche a revisar a Kiryyu-san, dijo que su recuperación es un milagro, que en dos o tres días recuperara la conciencia ya que sus signos se han vuelto totalmente normales-informo sin expresión alguna la chica.

-está bien, puedes ir a tomar algo mientras yo lo alimento-le hizo un ademan para que se retirara y se adentró en la habitación que era iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara.

-Hoy es el día en que todos sepan que el amor de Zero Kiryyu es mío, pronto le podre dar la gran sorpresa de decirle que pude salvarte Ichiru, se lo importante que eres para él, lo mucho que se culpa de tu muerte aun cuando fui yo el que utilizo a ambos, el a mí no me culpa en lo más mínimo, esa es una tristeza que a pesar de estar juntos no eh podido desvanecer hasta hoy, pero en cuanto despiertes sé que Zero será por fin totalmente feliz, como debió serlo siempre, mi Zero será feliz-menciono Kaname mientras hacía un corte en su muñeca y se la ponía en los labios de su ahora cuñado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**N0tas de la autora:**_

_**Oh my god!**_

_**Kreo ke ahora si se me paso la mano con tanto lemmon…**_

_**Me voy a kedar seka pa kuando toke el turno de mis ardientes gemelitos, ni modo a inventar mas perversiones…**_

_**No se uds. Pero komo kea mi me gusto mas ste lemmon hay me dicen cual les perecio menos peor de los dos…**_

_**Komo ke esta medio raro ke el ichiru-kawaii vuelva pero ke se le va a hacer todo lo tenia fríamente calculado, el Kaname ke ya anda de buen kuñado y ni se imagina jajajajaj(risa maléfica) ni modo Kaname…bueno tu esfuérzate y ya veremos que decide mi sexy Zero.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y ya saben se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, correcciones ortográficas, de todo menos rayadas de madre…**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y aprovecho para agradecerle desde el fondo de watashi kokoro a kien leea sto…**_

_**Yo se ke esto parece sexo sin sentido pero les prometo ke pal próximo….**_

_**También habrá u.u hahaha y de ahí nada mas un pokito y luego drama y accion hahaha pa lo cual soy aun peor ke kon el lemon =P jeje sigan leyendo…**_

_**Sayonara da!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sin mas excusas por el momento aquí el cap. Que pa variar tiene lemmon o lime no se muy bien, pero ay ta! m_m**_

Capítulo 6

La primera de sus clases había sido una total perdida de su valioso tiempo, ahora recordaba porque se saltaba las clases… eran muy aburridas!

Pero era la de Yagari-sensei, si no asistía con el sí tendría problemas.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Un castaño se encontraba bastante ansioso, después de todo tenía dos noticias muy importantes que notificar a las únicas dos personas que le importaban en esta vida, y de ambos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su reacción. Por un lado esperaba que Zero se sintiera tan feliz porque su hermano estuviese vivo, que se olvidara de la pequeña omisión que había cometido, y de la noticia que tenía que darle a Yukki, más valía que la fuerza lo acompañe.

Llego el muy ansiado fin de clases para Zero, no había podido zafarse ya que su ahora cuñada, Yukki, no lo había dejado escaparse, vaya que era cansado asistir a todas las clases, ya hasta se le había olvidado que era estar en una jornada completa (¬¬me ha pasado! U.u). así que se dirigió de inmediato a la salida en cuanto el timbre hizo su glorioso sonido liberándolo de su tortura.

-ahh Yukki!-por poco olvidaba que tenía que notificarle de su relación con Kaname.

-si dime Zero-le contesto con una tierna sonrisa la castaña.

-sabes yo y Kaname tenemos algo que contarte-noto el semblante intrigado de la menor-es muy importante y no es nada malo-dijo para tranquilizarla.

-claro-contesto un poco desconfiada-vamos con el de una vez.

-no, vamos a comer y le hablo para ver si ya despertó.

-hi-y se colgó del brazo del peliplata-pero tu cocinas.

-claro, siempre lo hago-y ambos se fueron a comer Zero definitivamente necesitaba recuperar muchas energías.

Mientras Zero se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida Yukki preparaba la mesa así que el prefecto aprovecho para llamarle a su amante y así este estuviese listo para la charla con su imoto, para el castaño sería un poco incómodo y a Zero ya le estaba dando mucha vergüenza, pero debían dejar las cosas claras, no era intención de ninguno lastimar de alguna forma a su querida hermana.

Cuando ambos prefectos terminaron de comer se dirigieron a la residencia de la luna, donde ambos fueron recibidos por Takuma que los condujo de inmediato al cuarto del pura sangre, que ya los espera ansiosamente.

-buenas tardes Kaname ni-san-saludo alegre la castaña.

-hola Yukki, como estas?-pregunto el castaño.

-bien, pero estoy preocupada que es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?-necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes.

-bueno no es nada malo Yukki, no te preocupes-dijo el peliplata tratando de que esta no se preocupara.

-es verdad, primero tomen asiento por favor-el mayor le ofreció asiento a la menor de los Kuran y esta se sentó en la cama, mientras Zero se acomodó al lado de Kaname en el diván, ambos viendo de frente y muy serios a la pequeña vampiresa.

-y bien?-pregunto un poco desesperada debía ser algo grave para que esos dos estuviesen juntos sin tratar de matarse.

-bueno tal vez esto te resulte difícil de comprender Yukki-el peliplata se animó a hablar primero.

-pero por favor mantén la calma ante todo-interrumpió el castaño, no sabía como iba a tomarlo su hermana y sus poderes se podían salir de control, el poco que tenía.

-ya díganme me están asustando.

-lo que queríamos decir es que nosotros dos somos pareja-dijo seriamente Kaname, observando las reacciones de la castaña.

Había escuchado bien, como que eran pareja?, de qué demonios estaba hablando su ni-san?, desde cuándo?, pero si ellos se llevaban tan mal, como era eso posible?, acaso Kaname-sempai solo fingía odiar a Zero? Sus ojos se había agrandado de la sorpresa y el color se había desvanecido de su rostro, su corazón dolía, se suponía que Zero solo la quería a ella y a nadie más, y ahora tal vez solo sería alguien más en su vida, se olvidaría de ella.

El prefecto noto como el rostro de Yukki palideció, al parecer no le había alegrado la idea, seria acaso que ella realmente estaba enamorada de Kaname?

-Yukki, estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado el pura sangre.

La castaña observo al peliplata, se veía preocupado por ella, hacia unos días que había notado un brillo extraño en sus ojos y no sabía que se debía, pero estaba alegre por él, se veía mucho más animado, ahora al parecer ya sabía el porqué. Noto como su ni-san colocaba su mano sobre la del prefecto y este se tranquilizaba, ella solo quería que Zero fuese feliz y si no era con ella pues que mejor que con su hermano.

-si estoy bien solo que me han tomado por sorpresa, realmente no lo esperaba-trataba de que las palabras no se le atorasen en la garganta.

-segura?-esa respuesta no convencía al cazador-es que te has puesto pálida.

-ya les dije fue la sorpresa-se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas-además tengo sed, no eh bebido en días tal vez sea eso-no quería que Zero supiera sus sentimientos, se sentiría culpable por ella.

-baka-dijo el peliplata mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-por qué no me dijiste yo te puedo alimentar-propuso sin más.

Kaname se disgustó ante el ofrecimiento de Zero, no quería que nadie más tomara de su exquisita sangre, ese derecho solo era suyo y de nadie más, la pequeña Kuran lo noto, no quería causarle problemas a ninguno.

-no te preocupes estaré bien con las pastillas, yo si las puedo beber-repuso se levantó y abrazo a Zero melancólicamente-espero que sean muy felices-agrego, soltó a Zero y se dirigió a su hermano-espero que logres soportarlo, es difícil-dijo tratando de bromear pero el mayor noto la tristeza impregnada en cada palabra.

-no te preocupes, lo hare muy feliz Yukki-abrazo fuerte a su pequeña hermana, la cual al separarse se dispuso a retirarse.

-nos vemos después Zero tengo cosas que hacer-y se retiró para llorar tranquilamente, sin molestar a nadie.

-crees que realmente este bien?-pregunto el prefecto estaba angustiado por ella.

-lo estará, ella es muy fuerte-contesto el mayor mientras se dirigía para abrazarlo.

-y amable-sonrió ante el cálido abrazo de su amante.

-tengo una nueva película Zero quieres verla conmigo?-Como el castaño no quería ver triste a su cazador saco otro tema.

-claro-le venía bien relajarse un rato.

-oye, Zero-llamo la atención de su amante, con un poco de desconfianza.

-qué pasa?-contesto el peliplata ante la interrupción en el momento crítico de la película.

-donde aprendiste a hacer todas esas cosas que me hiciste anoche?-la verdad es que la duda lo estaba matando.

-etto…-volteo su rostro de nuevo hacia el televisor, ahora que le diría…

FLASHBACK.

Un pequeño de ojos violeta salía de su baño, con un pijama de color verde pistache, se le veía algo cansado, así que presuroso se dirigía a su cómoda cama, el cuarto era amplio y una lámpara alumbraba tenuemente.

-ni-san, ya llegaste?-la adormilada voz de Ichiru lo alerto.

-si, como te sientes?-estaba cansado pero eso no alejaba su preocupación por su hermano sus padres se habían ido de misión y los dos pequeños estaban solos en casa.

-bien, me dormí todo el día-le explico mientras se acurrucaba en su lecho.

-será mejor que sigas descansando, yo también quiero dormir-y apago la luz para descansar.

El menor de los gemelos solo se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a su mayor.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el pequeño Ichiru, no había logrado volverse a dormir, tenía que hacer algo, esa situación lo desesperaba, no era bueno teniendo insomnio, por lo general en cuanto caía en la cama se quedaba como tronco.

Se levantó con cuidado, y se acercó hasta su hermano que dormía tranquilamente.

-Zero-lo movió un poco.

-que pasa Ich-le contesto sobresaltado el mayor incorporándose inmediatamente.

-nada, no te preocupes-le dijo con una linda y despreocupada sonrisa.

-entonces por qué me despiertas-le reclamo mientras rodaba los ojos-tú ya te

dormiste todo el día pero yo estoy cansado-y se volvió a acostar tapándose con las sabanas.

-no puedo dormir-dijo haciendo un puchero-dormiré contigo- sentencio y se metió bajo la sabana, mientras del buro de su hermano tomaba el control remoto para ver un poco de tele.

-haz lo que quieras, solo déjame dormir-contesto un poco hastiado el mayor.

Prendió la tele muy bajito para que su ni-san pudiese dormir, no había nada bueno solo noticieros de 24 horas, infomerciales etc., pero no se daría por vencido así que siguió cambiando de canal hasta que encontró lo que parecía una película, dejo el control a un lado y se dispuso a verla.

Unos hombres estaban en un bar, uno le susurraba algo en el oído a uno que jugaba billar, le decía que lo siguiera y este obedecía, ambos sujetos se adentraban en el baño, el sujeto que estaba jugando cerraba la puerta del baño mientras el otro lo arrinconaba contra esta y lo besaba ferozmente, Ichiru se sorprendió, pensó que se pelearían, jamás había visto a dos hombres besándose, mientras se besaban el que aparentaba más edad, subía la camiseta del otro acariciándolo y después bajaba la mano desabrochando la bragueta, bajándole los pantalones y el bóxer, mientras se separa del apasionado beso para colocar la cara a la altura de la entrepierna de su contrario, el menor de los Kiryyu tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, jamás había visto esa parte de otra persona, solo la propia, y por un segundo se preguntó cómo sería la de Zero, siguió observando sentía un cosquilleo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, curiosidad, tal vez, los gemidos del sujeto se hacían más fuertes y de repente.

-qué demonios estás viendo Ichiru?-Zero había despertado y observaba lo que ocurría en pantalla, analizando lo que sus violetas ojos veían, se sonrojo por completo, que se supone que hacia su hermanito?

-etto…-que podía decir, lo habían cachado-fue lo único que encontré-decidió ser

sincero-se ve divertido no crees?

Zero solo se sonrojo aún más, definitivamente Ichiru era un precoz, como que divertido? Ellos aún eran unos niños, no era tiempo de andar pensando en sexo, con solo 12 años eso no se hace. U.u

-apaga eso-y se abalanzo por el control cayendo sobre su pequeño gemelo.

-Zero-dijo en reproche, pero al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano tan cerca lo hizo perderse por un momento en los ojos del contrario, un fuerte gemido fue lo que saco a ambos de su parálisis temporal, el parecer los amantes de la tele pasaban a otra parte del juego, ya que el mayor se sacaba los pantalones y le daba vuelta al otro para…

Zero había alcanzado el control y apagado la tele, se levantó de encima del menor y lo puso sobre el buro.

-eres un aburrido Zero- volvió a reprochar el precoz.

-eso es para mayores de edad Ichiru-contesto.

-y se puede saber entonces como quieres que aprenda, cuando llegue el momento no sabré que hacer-objeto el menor-tu eres muy penoso no creo que me expliques aunque es tu obligación como hermano mayor.

El otro de nuevo se sonrojo.

-pues deberías poner más atención a la clases de biología-se defendió el pequeño Zero-además deja de pensar en esas cosas-le dijo totalmente apenado.

Se volvió a acomodar en su lugar y le dio la espalda a Ichiru pretendiendo estar enojado y se tapó, al menor se le escapo una risita.

-ya duérmete Ichiru-le advirtió el mayor.

-nee Zero, no te gustaría practicar esas cosas con tu pequeño hermano?-le susurro sensualmente al oído.

-ichiru!-le grito encarando al mencionado, pero el escalofrió que a su cuerpo recorrió no le había gustado para nada.

-solo bromeaba, no te enojes ni-san-se excusó con una vocecita inocente que Zero no se tragaba, el menor se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano para dormir por fin.

-buenas noches-dijo Zero dejándose abrazar, después de todo le era muy difícil enojarse con Ichiru.

-buenas noches ni-san-le contesto en un suspiro el menor, le encantaba el calor que el cuerpo de Zero emanaba, se sentía tan cálido, tan vivo.

El pequeño gemelo dejo que unos minutos transcurrieran, pero en su mente solo se repetían las escenas de esa película, aunque con algunas modificaciones, como por ejemplo, el besando a Zero, acariciando su pecho, el respirar su aroma tan de cerca no ayudaba mucho en que su imaginación, por ahora muy activa no se desbocara, así que sin darse cuenta sus manos empezaron a descender para colarse dentro de la pijama del mayor y acariciar detalladamente cada parte de ese pecho.

Zero se removió un poco ante el contacto de las manos del menor en su tibio pecho, pero en entre sueños se sentía realmente bien, podía sentir la seguridad de estar entre los brazos de su querido hermano y eso le gustaba, no podía negar que aunque fuese Ichiru el que siempre buscaba dormir con él, eso al él también le hacía falta.

El travieso de Ichiru seguía explorando con sus inquietas manos el cuerpo de su Zero, así que descendió más abajo, hasta su parte más íntima y palpo por encima de la ropa el pene en desarrollo del mayor, inmediatamente Zero se removió apegándose más a su cuerpo cosa que le fascino ya que ahora el trasero de este chocaba con su miembro y se sentía muy rico.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a besar la nuca de su hermano.

-Zero-susurro perdido en lo que hacía.

-ichiru, que haces?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada, no sabía si estaba soñando o no.

-se siente bien?-dijo el menor mientras bajaba peligrosamente, estaba dispuesto a practicar sus conocimientos recién adquiridos con su recatado ni-san.

-si-contesto el otro aun perdido en la seguridad de su sueño.

El menor de los gemelos se dispuso a lamer en pene de su hermano que ya estaba reaccionando así que hizo lo que había visto, tomo con su pequeña mano el miembro y lamio la punta movimientos inexpertos, como si lamiera una paleta.

Al sentir el contacto se sobresaltó por completo, eso no era un sueño, que demonios estaba pasando?

-ichiru!-grito alarmado pero arqueando levemente la espalda ante la sensación de la lengua de su ototo en esa parte de su anatomía-que haces? Quítate!-le exigió.

-Zero-levanto la mirada y se incorporó hasta la altura del rostro de su hermano, encarándolo (sí que es descarado el Ichiru)-no-dijo firme y beso desesperadamente al otro que por lo sorprendido tenia abierta la boca, lo cual el menor aprovecho para introducir su lengua, acaricio todo lo que pudo, mientras con sus manos acariciaba nuevamente el pecho, esta vez pellizcando levente un pezón ya erecto de su mayor.

Zero no sabía que hacer pero el beso le hacía sentirse mareado, él también quería tener más de ese contacto cálido, empezaba a tratar de mover también su lengua buscando la de su hermano, cuando sintió como su pezón era maltratado deliciosamente, así que se separó bruscamente de su hermano, eso no estaba bien.

-ichiru, por favor, déjate de juegos, esto no está bien-dijo haciendo acopio de todas su fuerzas.

-por qué ni-san?-tenia un extraño y atrayente brillo en los ojos-acaso no te gusta?, solo quiero hacerte sentir bien-porque de repente Ichiru le parecía tan sensual?, él nunca había puesto atención en esas cosas y ahora venía a descubrirlas con su hermano menor, no debía ceder.

-ichiru somos hermanos-pronuncio con toda la paciencia del mundo por que ichiru le hacía esto?

-no vamos a hacer nada malo-le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos-solo quiero que practiquemos juntos-le beso la mejilla y se acercó a su oído-y darte placer-susurro en él.

Una corriente atravesó a Zero al sentir el cálido aliento, ya les habían hablado de esas cosas en la escuela, era natural que Ichiru quisiera explorar esos terrenos, además se sentía tan bien.

-solo por esta vez ni-san, lo prometo-dijo y empezó a bajar notando la nula resistencia del contrario que se dejó llevar.

Los labios de Ichiru chupaban ansiosamente el miembro de su hermano, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos descontrolados del mayor, jamás lo había visto perder la compostura, y saberse el culpable lo llenaba de orgullo y una inexplicable dicha, no duro mucho para que se viniera dentro de su boca y al sentir aquel liquido caliente se sorprendió retirándose de golpe aunque eso no evito que su rostro se manchara con la pegajosa sustancia.

-ichiru!-lo dijo en un gemido el mayor y el otro sonrió.

-dime-el aludido se recostó sobre su cuerpo, su pene dolía y necesitaba hacer fricción en el cuerpo contrario y así lo hizo.

De inmediato Zero comenzó a gemir de nuevo, sentir el miembro erecto de su hermano menor era delicioso, ambos empezaron a frotarse mutuamente, mientras con las manos recorrían el pecho y la espalda contrarias, entre besos y caricias ambos experimentaban lo que era el placer del sexo y les estaba gustando y mucho!, el menor de los Kiryyu no resistió mas y se vino, el otro le siguió al sentir la esencia de su hermano en su propio pene. El menor se bajó del cuerpo de su hermano y se recostó de lado, el otro volteo y ambos quedaron frente a frente observándose mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-te quiero ni-san-tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

-y yo a ti-contesto mientras con su mano le quitaba unos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado en su frente, para así unir ambas. Y quedarse dormidos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Digamos que…recuerdas el día que explotaste el microondas-contesto nervioso y sonrojado por los recuerdos que había evocado su mente, como había sido capaz de hacer eso con su ototo?

-claro, fue el día que nos hicimos novios-estaba poniendo toda su atención a la plática.

-pues yo fui por las películas a tu cuarto y la recamara de Aido-sempai estaba abierta , unos papales se volaron de su escritorio al ponerlos en su lugar vi un manga yaoi y se me ocurrió que podía ilustrarme con eso-explicaba.

-entonces fue eso-decía incrédulo el pura sangre ya que el menor se veía demasiado nervioso.

-está bien, en la misión fui a una tienda, donde compre el lubricante y lo otro-le daba vergüenza decirlo.

-el vibrador-repuso el castaño divertido.

-si eso-contesto sonrojándose más-y compre unas películas porno-ya no podía ponerse más rojo.

-en serio hiciste eso por mí?-el castaño se sentó sobre las piernas del peliplata para besarlo tranquilamente.

-abra que verlas juntos y repasar tus lecciones-le dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho del prefecto-creo que hay una que otra cosa que puedo enseñarte.

-te eh dicho que soy un buen estudiante-y se dejó guiar por el castaño hasta la enorme cama.

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-do, donde, dónde estoy?-preguntaba confundido un peliplata mientras trataba de que sus ojos encontraran un rayo de luz.

Seiren escucho los ruidos y de inmediato fue a revisar al enfermo.

-no te preocupes Kiryyu-kun, todo está bien-ayudaba a sentarse en la cama al menor.

-Seiren-estaba confundido, que hacia ella con él?-donde esta Zero? Quiero verlo!-lo último que recordaba es que había herido con la bloody rose a Zero, para así obligarlo a beber de su sangre, que le había pasado a su ni-san?

-Kain has visto mi manga de shounen maid Kuro-kun?-preguntaba desesperadamente un rubio sacando y aventando papeles de su escritorio.

-no-un pelinaranja contestaba en medio de su bostezo.

-que será esto?, esos niños no saben donde va la basura-Yagari-sensei se agachaba al ver que detrás del jarrón de la estancia de los pura sangre se veía una basura, al recogerla para llevarla a su sitio se percato de que era una revista, la abrió.

-malditos depravados-siseo al cerrarla y metérsela al bolsillo, solo era para conocer más de esos, a ver si haciéndole esas cosas a Cross aun pensaba que esos chupasangre eran la bondad en persona….

Continuara….

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**hasta ki por hoy espero que el cap. Sea de su agrado.**_

_**Que sacrificada nos salio esta Yukki no creen?**_

_**Y esos gemelos que precoces! Aunque esta bien hay que experimentar y practicar esas cosas con alguien de confianza.**_

_**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.**_

_**Creo que esto ya se va a poner un poco mas dramático, haber que pasa con nuestro(mas mio que de ustedes) Zero.**_

_**Sayonara da! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Domo!

Ke tal?

Pues iia ke ando por aki…subiré todos los caps ke tengo m_m

CAPITULO 7.

La enorme y elegante cama esta vez no relucía impecable como siempre, la razón? Los dos apuestos muchachos que sobre ella mantenían un juego de caricias, Kaname estaba muy dispuesto a enseñarle cosas nuevas a su amado cazador. Lamentablemente esta vez la surte no le sonreía.

La joven y fiel guardaespaldas del purasangre Kuran Kaname, Seiren, era en extremo precavida y dedicada a su trabajo, si alguien estaba al tanto de su relación con el cazador era ella, y no porque fuera metiche, tampoco porque le gustara el yaoi y los espiara (pero si le gusta el yaoi y si aquellos son exhibicionistas pues ella lo agradecería), sabía que se podía meter en problemas al interrumpir a su señor cuando este, se encontraba en el cuarto a solas con el prefecto, tal vez estaban "ocupados" y conociendo lo caliente que ponía al pura sangre aquel albino chico, era probable que estuvieran en medio de una reunión muy fogosa, aunque, estaba segura también, que al saber las mmm…buenas nuevas? Ambos se les bajaría cualquier asunto de golpe.

La chica estaba decidida, no es que tuviera opción, en la vida había prioridades y de seguro para el peliplateado enterarse de que su supuestamente gemelo fallecido ha despertado milagrosamente de un coma, gracias a la sangre de Kuran Kaname, príncipe de los vampiros y que por consecuente ahora también es uno de ellos, estaba por encima de follar con el Kuran, de lo que si no tenía mucho conocimiento o más bien temía es que para su amo esto no fuese más importante, después de todo el susodicho era un egoísta y engreído, ah como lo quería! Todo un ejemplo a seguir en el mundo vampírico.

Kaname estaba posicionado sobre Zero, ambos se besaban suavemente, disfrutándose, las manos del castaño jugaban con los botones de la blanca camisa que el cazador portaba. La chica sabía que debía llamar la atención de su señor primero y no entrar de sorpresa así que llamo al celular, Kaname tuvo que distraer su atención de su amante para estrellarlo contra la pared y que no lo molestaran, acaso tenían idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar? Por fin podría adueñarse del lindo culo de su Zero y quería interrumpirlo con idioteces, seguro.

La distracción había tomado por sorpresa a Zero que siguió en ese estado y enarco una ceja al ver como dicho aparato se destrozaba al chocar con la pared. Dio una sexy sonrisa a Kaname y le dirigió algunas palabras.

-tan urgido estas?, por unos momentos no te me voy a escapar-dijo con simpleza mientras metía sus manos bajo la camisa acariciándose el torso el mismo.

Los ojos de Kaname centellaron rojizos, cual vil anuncio de neón, se podía leer, "te voy a coger, fuerte y duro!".

-si-contesto a la pregunta-me debes algo Zero y esta vez no lo dejare pasar-sentencio.

Se abalanzo sobre el menor y con sus colmillos arranco el primer botón de la camisa exhalando su caliente aliento en la pequeña porción al descubierto por lo cual recibió un leve gemido de su contraparte y….tocaron a la puerta.

No se oía ruido dentro de la habitación, si bien esta tenía aislante a una distancia tan cercana para su oído aun más desarrollado que el de los vampiros nobles, si ellos estuvieran teniendo sexo, si lo escucharía, con lo bien ponderado que esos dos tenían su semblante siempre, de seguro en la intimidad eran unos animales, que gemían sin control, eran los pensamientos de la chica así que lo mejor era no darle más largas al asunto y llamar a la puerta a lo mejor ya habían acabado y estaban dormidos.

-puta madre! Ahora quien me interrumpe? Que acaso no puede uno coger a gusto?-grito exasperado y al borde de un ataque mostrando sus largos colmillos. La imagen del castaño despertó la morbosidad de Zero, estaba excitado y quería jugar.

-atiende mejor-se levantó de la cama llevándose en el impulso a Kaname con el besándolo hasta estrellarlo en la puerta, Seiren escucho el crujido pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-que pretendes?-pregunto alejándose del beso, esa mirada en Zero no era nada bueno para su entrada y ya le tocaba a él ser el seme, casi se le sale una rabieta y la cara de puchero esa si no la pudo quitar. Zero sonrió.

-nada-se separó dando espacio y haciéndose al lado de la puerta donde él no se veía-enserio atiende puede ser algo importante-siguió aparentando inocencia.

Otro golpecito en la puerta y Kaname cayó en cuenta del aura de quien llamaba era Seiren, tal vez si era importante después de todo, se arregló las ropas y abrió un poco la puerta, desde afuera solo se podía ver el rostro y parte del pecho del castaño(ósea nada más se estaba asomando porque quería seguir en lo que estaba lo más rápido posible), Zero tomo entre sus manos la cintura del castaño jalándola un poco más al interior de la habitación quería probar la resistencia, cuánto duraría Kuran sin emitir gemido alguno ante sus caricias? Eso lo iba averiguar ahora.

El pura sangre noto el movimiento si bien no sabía que tenía en mente el cazador, quería averiguarlo ahora mismo.

-Seiren?-pregunto con premura, algo importante debía de pasar para que la muchacha lo interrumpiese cuando esta ya sabía que era con Zero con quien se encontraba.

-lamento mucho la interrupción-dijo seria, era su trabajo, pero no quería ser descortés con su amo.

Zero acariciaba los muslos de Kaname por encima del pantalón el cual en un simple y rápido movimiento desabrocho con todo y cinturón y al piso junto con bóxer incluidos fue a dar.

Una fría corriente de aire le llego de golpe al mayor de los Kuran, ese lujurioso insaciable que tenía por amante lo había desvestido de la cintura para abajo y en frente de una de sus subordinadas, si bien no veía, pero ahí estaba, definitivamente Zero merecía un buen castigo.

Las manos de Zero no se detuvieron ni un instante para que las piernas, muslos, nalgas, testículos y pene del castaño se acostumbraran al nuevo clima frio, fuera de la protección que les brindaba el ropaje, para qué? Si en unos momentos los a aclimataría dentro de su húmeda y caliente boca rebosante de saliva ya que ese juego que había empezado realmente era excitante. En un segundo el pene del castaño ya estaba siendo masajeado por la diestra mano de Zero, mientras la otra acariciaba los testículos, el castaño tuvo que reprimir un gemido y fruncir el ceño para que sus expresión no cambiara a una de placer.

-y bien que ocurre?-pregunto enfadado podía sentir el cálido aliento de Zero sobre su glande, estaba loco ese muchacho o realmente pensaba hacer… mmm y sujeto con más fuerza la puerta al punto en que la fina madera quería ceder por la innecesaria fuerza impresa, el albino sonrió lo estaba logrando.

-señor ha surgido algo de suma importancia que no puede esperar-tenía que sacarlo de ahí no sabía cuáles eran los planes de su señor, pero le había sido ordenado que nadie se enterase del estado del Kiryyu menor a ella no le correspondía dar tal información al prefecto y podía sentir el aura de este dentro del cuarto de hecho, la sentía muy cercana tanto como la del pura sangre solo que no le veía

Una lengüetada superficial y los ojos del castaño se volvieron rojos sorprendiendo a la guardaespaldas de los Kuran…tres segundos de suspenso donde los ojos del pura sangre invitaban a su fiel sirviente a decirle sin rodeos que demonios quería porque estaba muy ocupado y al parecer se había conseguido a un amante muy desconsiderado que le gustaba jugar pesado.

Y paso, la chica había comprendido lo que pasaba al escuchar un leve casi imperceptible gemido y la respiración agitada del cazador, lo que nadie percibió fue el aura furica de cierto peliplateado que empujo sin tacto alguno a la chica y se adentró a la habitación dejando perplejo a Kuran que se llevó a Zero en el proceso al suelo.

-por qué demonios la presencia de Zero esta en tu cuarto Kuran?-preguntaba un Ichiru con los ojos rojizos, con la ropa totalmente fuera de lugar un poco más delgado con unas terribles ojeras, el pelo despeinado además de un poco mas largo, y muy, muy molesto.

La escena solo lo dejaría aún más encabronado.

Zero sentado en el piso con los brazos hacia atrás apoyados en el suelo, Kaname encima de el con los pantalones en los tobillos una erección bastante notoria y rastros de saliva en ella, que al parecer coincidirían perfectamente con la que había en la comisura de los labios de su ni-san.

-Ichiru?-pregunto pálido y totalmente sorprendido el prefecto, bien debía tranquilizarse eso era un sueño, pero porque uno de sus pervertidos sueños con Kaname se mezclaría con uno de los lindos sueños donde su querido ototo estaba vivo y ambos fusionados se convertían en una pesadilla, si por separado eran un verdadera fantasía?, ah, sí! A la vida le gusta molestar! Ya se había tardado en molestarlo en la comodidad de sus sueños.

-qué demonios pasa aquí?-el menor de los Kiryyu volteo a ver directo a los ojos a su ni-san que se explicara ahora, que se supone que hace con el enemigo, matarlo lentamente de placer?

-Seiren-regaño Kaname-no debiste dejarlo salir-una mirada mas que molesta se veía en su rostro.

-cómo?, que estás diciendo?, esto no es posible, verdad Kaname?-decía totalmente confundido el mayor de los gemelos incorporándose y obligando al otro a hacerlo subiéndose los pantalones en el proceso, como que ya no estaba tan excitado, que digamos.

-Zero tómalo con calma-trataba de tranquilizar el castaño al ver el color que había adquirido su amante, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de este.

Un impulso se adueñó de Ichiru, al ver el contacto entre estos, por lo que, de un manotazo, alejo la mano del pura sangre lejos de su querido hermano.

-no lo toques-amenazo el recién despertado chocando con la mirada fría de Kuran y observando de reojo la cara de estupefacción del prefecto.

-a que te refieres con que lo tome con calma? Acaso no estoy soñando, Ichiru esta muerto no es así Kaname?-y simplemente no salía de su asombro, a estas alturas ya no sabía si quería.

-que acaso aparte de volverte estúpido también has quedado ciego?, no vez que estoy aquí, como podría estar muerto?-dijo sarcástico el pequeño.

-Zero pensaba que habías muerto, no sabía si soportarías y pensaba informarle hasta que estuvieras mejor-intervino el castaño, ese chico siempre causándole problemas a su Zero, porque no aprendía a Yukki que era una buena hermana menor?

-no hablo contigo Kuran-espeto con desdén-no oíste Zero que se supone que hacías con el chupasangre?

-más cuidado como hablas mocoso, acaso no sabes quién te ha salvado-dijo tomando por el cuello al menor de los peliplateados, presionándolo, dejando ver quien era el más fuerte de ambos-te eh dado mi sangre, me debes respeto!-y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí intimidando.

La presión tan fuerte en su muñeca para que soltara ese cuello le sorprendió, pero no tanto como el golpe directo en la mejilla que lo llevo a estrellarse en una pared resquebrajándola, SU ZERO le había golpeado y ahora lo tomaba de la camisa fuertemente mirándolo enojado.

-que hiciste quee?, convertiste a Ichiru, mi hermano, en un nivel "E"?- la mirada de Zero le desconcertaba por completo, había dolor y furia, una mirada que le gustaría no fuera dirigida a su persona.

La fiel guardaespaldas que había mantenido distancia se abalanzó contra el prefecto para proteger a su amo, pero fue detenida por Kaname al ver que iba atacar a su amado.

-Seiren no te metas!

-señor!-dijo confundida.

-Zero, por favor escúchame-pidió, no soportaba esa mirada.

-nhhgtrrr-se oyó un gruñido de dolor, Ichiru se quejaba mientras caía de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose el pecho arrugando la camisa, distrayendo de su pelea a los amantes.

-Ichiru-grito alarmado el cazador para ir en su auxilio.

-está muy débil, casi no se salva, debe tener hambre-expreso lo mas tranquilo que pudo el castaño, levantándose, limpiando de sus labios la sangre que había brotado a causa del golpe, dirigiéndose donde Zero estaba arrodillado prestando su ayuda a su ototo, acerco su muñeca a sus labios e hizo un pequeño corte, la sangre escurrió de inmediato y la ofreció al menor de los gemelos que pronto la rechazo volteando la cara a otro lado.

-no quiero nada de ti, yo no te pedí ayuda en primer lugar!-grito con las fuerzas y el resentimiento que traía dentro.

-yo lo alimento-dijo Zero, tomo a Ichiru en brazos cargándolo cual princesa a lo que el otro protesto pero una gélida mirada por parte del mayor basto para que no objetara nada mas.

El corte y la sangre en la muñeca del pura sangre ya estaban desapareciendo.

-Zero, déjame explicarte-no podía dejar que simplemente se fuera, además no es como que le agradece que otro bebiera de la sangre de su pareja, el otro detuvo un poco su caminar.

-después, Ichiru no se encuentra bien, lo llevare a mi cuarto-y se fue sin dirigir de nuevo su mirada al castaño que levanto la rodilla que había apoyado en el frio suelo para recuperar su porte estoico tan característico, pensativo se dirigió a la ventana donde se podía observar como los gemelos salían de su campo de visión.

-Seiren-llamo la atención de la joven-arregla este desastre.

-señor-se arrodillo la chica con la cabeza gacha-siento mucho mi ineptitud, aceptare el castigo que quiera darme.

-solo has lo que te eh pedido y rápido, estaré en mi despacho-salió de la habitación para que los arreglos fueran llevados a cabo.

El castaño se adentró en el despacho azotando levemente la puerta tras de sí, se recostó en el diván puso su mano sobre sus ojos, hace menos de 20 minutos que estaba recostado sobre el candente cuerpo de su Zero y hacia menos de 5 que lo tenía sobre él, atacándolo y golpeándole, como había sucedido eso en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, y a todo esto que era ese dolor y molestia en su labio?, toco la parte afectada, acaso se estaba hinchando? Desde cuando a él, el príncipe pura sangre le pasaba eso? Porque no había sanado? Repaso los dedos sobre sus labios y un susurro se le escapo…Zero…

Continuara….

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Oooohhh myyyyy kami-sama!_

_Por fin el recuentro de mis gemelos se aproxima y los problemas de Kaname ya surgieron muajajaja jejeje lo siento me deje llevar, siento mucho la demora, trato de no hacerlo pero la hueva me gana, jejeje…_

_Dejen sus dudas, comentarios, kejas, sugerencias, recetas para ke se me kite lo floja(haha ntc si tengo muchas obligaciones a parte de la uni ¬¬), nos estamos leyendo…_

_En serio gradeceria un rr! m_m_

_Sayonara da!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Jejeje aki el cap. Sta cortito, espero ke no se aburran de leerse todos de corrido…_

Capítulo 8.

El sufrimiento apenas comienza.

Zero, Zero, Zero…

Era todo lo que su estúpida mente se repetía.

Desde cuando era tan dependiente?

Porque le dolía tanto que se marchara?

Él ya sabía que la reacción de su adorado cazador podía ser esa, no había otra cosa en el mundo que Zero odiara más que a los vampiros, era cazador de ellos, había sido convertido en un nivel "e", como castigo proporcionado de parte de su gemelo por ser mas amado que él, y aun así su Zero aun quería a su hermanito, estaba seguro de que estaba furioso e indignado, no solo por el hecho de que le ocultara que Ichiru estaba vivo, si no por el método utilizado para salvarlo, convertirlo en un nivel "e" también.

Cuando realizo esta acción, que ahora pensaría suicida, jamás se planteó el hecho de que Zero pudiese odiarlo por ello, solo deseaba egoístamente poder salvar a su hermano y que así Zero estuviese en deuda con él, salvarlo de ese abismo donde el propio cazador se había hundido, como siempre Kaname no pensó en los sentimientos de Zero cuando se enterara que su hermano ahora tendría la misma maldición que él, después de todo el destino maldito de los gemelos Kiryyu, podía ser aún más terrible de lo que cualquiera pensara, tampoco se detuvo ni un segundo para pensar en Ichiru, su cuñado, después de todo si era sincero, no le importaba, el menor de los Kiryyu solo le era útil para algo, hacer feliz a su amante. Como demonios se permitió ser tan estúpido? Es que jamás pensó que Zero le correspondería, pensaba que se tendría que ver en la necesidad de manipularlo, y vamos que aceptaba que por su gruñón perfecto, por ese amor desmedido, que lo ahogaba lo haría, lo sometería si fuese necesario, le cobraría el favor de traer de nuevo a la vida a su molesto gemelo si con eso podía condenar al cazador a pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado, después de eso usando sus sangre lo seduciría, estaba tan seguro del gran y ferviente amor hacia el mayor de los gemelos que se convenció que bastaría para ambos.

No estaba seguro que su persona evocara en Zero tanto amor como el le profesaba a la suya. Pero no importaba, porque sentía ese hueco en el corazón?, las parejas se pelean, ese solo era un pequeño malentendido, el enojo de su cazador era comprensible, estaba seguro que se le pasaría. Zero lo quería, de eso no tenía duda. Él lo perdonaría.

Pero por si al caso, mejor mandarle a comprar un enorme ramo de rosas, y pedirle a Yukki que esté lista en caso de que necesite una ayudita extra. Además no le tenía mucha confianza que digamos al gemelo de su amor, al parecer, se habían reconciliado en medio de la batalla contra Rido, pero el resentimiento del menor de los Kiryyu hacia el prefecto era grande, que tal si solo le había pedido perdón a su cazador para no morir con ese cargo de conciencia, ese chico era raro, mejor mantenerlo vigilado y no dejarlo mucho tiempo solo con su Zero.

Llego al a casa de Cross y abrió la puerta rápidamente, para pasar lo más rápido posible hasta su cuarto. Tanto el rubio como Yagari sensei tenían que ir a checar algunas cosas de la asociación y no se encontraban en casa.

Todo el camino no se habían mirado siquiera, mucho menos emitieron sonido alguno aparte de la respiración entrecortada del menor por la falta de sangre.

Zero entro al cuarto y coloco a Ichiru sobre la cama, inmediatamente se subió encima de el abrazándolo en silencio, Ichiru no esperaba eso, así que solo atino a quedarse muy callado y con los ojos muy abiertos, ambos respiraron el aroma de su otra mitad y suspiraron, fue cuando Ichiru iba a tratar de apartar a su mayor, pero sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Zero, su ni-san estaba llorando.

-Zero, esta bien…-dijo con su serena voz tratando de tranquilizarlo acariciando su cabello.

-Ichiru-lo dijo en un sollozo cargado de un dolor y alegría mesclados-pensé que estabas muerto-le aclaró el mayor.

-eso ya lo dijo el chupasangre-y recordó lo ocurrido y el enfado volvió a su mente-lo que no entiendo es que se supone que hacías con el-proseguía mientras alejaba a su ni-san y este a su vez antes de verlo a los ojos se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Los ojos de Ichiru centellaron en rojo al ver que Zero se ruborizaba ante sus palabras, pues cuanto había estado dormido?

Al ver el destello el prefecto se alarmo, su ototo debía de tener mucha hambre.

El cazador se acercó mas al pequeño y bajo el cuello de su camisa hasta su hombro ofreciéndoselo para que comiera de una vez.

Los ojos de Ichiru se volvieron totalmente carmesís, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él, no quería, la culpa aun antes de morder por sangre ya lo estaba golpeando, pero observo, la camisa de Zero no tenía los primeros botones, un sospechoso dedujo rápidamente y clavo con fuerza sus colmillos en la blanca y suave piel del prefecto.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, Ichiru había sido innecesariamente rudo, apretó los ojos levemente sintiendo como su pequeño hermano bebía de él, la tibia sangre de Zero recorría agónicamente su seco paladar, despertando sus papilas gustativas en un exquisito sabor, Zero enterraba sus dedos en su brazo, sentía el fuerte y firme agarre, como marcando cierta distancia, sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón estar en sintonía con los propios, y de nuevo esa maldita sensación de estar completo, de paz.

Sintió que Zero trataba de alejarse, dándole a entender sin palabras que ya había bebido suficiente, que no era maquinita expendedora de sangre, así que con resignación, aparto sus recién estrenados colmillos de ese exquisito cuello al cual por instinto, y quizá por acto reflejo lamio pausadamente, el estremecimiento que la acción de su otra mitad produjo, no le gusto, así que tenía que contenerse, ya sabía que el cuello se pone muy sensible cuando beben de él, lo mejor era relajarse una plática larga y tal vez no muy agradable le esperaba con su hermano.

Dejo de lamer y se alejó de su mayor, se relamió los labios, y el recuerdo agradable del sabor de esa piel a su mente llego, tuvo que negar con la cabeza, no era momento para evocar viejos recuerdos de una niñez pasada.

-te vez pálido, estas bien?-Zero tenía ese color, pero no tanto, a lo mejor se le paso la mano, toco la mejilla del mayor.

-lo estoy-retiro la mano rápidamente.

-entonces…-lo miro directo a los ojos necesitaba explicaciones y las quería ahora-que hacías con ese?

-Kaname y yo-ya vislumbraba para donde iba el asunto, y no, no le gustaba-estamos juntos-completo el mayor agachando la mirada.

-hahaha-esbozo un risa sarcástica-así que eres un traidor que se acuesta con el enemigo-estaba bastante enojado y no sabía el por qué. Bueno para que se hacía pendejo, si sabía, eran celos, Zero era muy estúpido, de seguro ese pura sangre lo había engatusado y quien lo culparía, su hermano era realmente hermoso y deseable si el siendo su hermano menor no se había resistido, como esperaba que otros lo hicieran, aun con eso, ese maldito de Kuran no le agradaba.

-al parecer lo traidor es de familia-contesto herido el cazador, no tenía que recordarle lo bajo que había caído como cazador por ser el amante de un pura sangre, aunque eso ya no le importaba, ya había caído más bajo cuando se dejó llevar por Ichiru.

El otro ladeo la mirada, entre vergüenza y rabia, aun después de todos estos años Zero aun no entendía el porqué de su partida, si, los celos eran la causa, pero no por envidia, era el hecho de que no soportaba que otros se acercaran a Zero, ni sus padres, ni su sensei, no quería compartirlo con nadie, ZERO ERA SUYO, era su todo, él era débil porque le querían arrebatar también la atención y el amor de su ni-san. Lo peor era que sabía que estaba mal, le hacía daño a Zero y podía notarlo, como no se iba a ir, si su presencia lastimaba a quien él quería?

-no quiero pelear-se abalanzó a su hermano, abrazándolo y cayeron juntos en el mullido colchón, se hizo a un lado y abrazo por la espada a Ichiru-mañana hablamos-sentencio para quedarse dormidos

-Te extrañe mucho, pensé que no volvería a verte-le dijo mientras besaba tiernamente la parte posterior de su cabeza

-yo también te extrañe, Zero ni-san-y el menor se dejó llevar por la calidez que lo embargaba como cuando eran niños y no había entre ellos sexys purasangre que quisieran arrebatárselo, que por cierto, no es como que se lo fuera a dejar a Kuran Kaname, mejor que el señorito se prepare, se acomodó mejor y ambos quedaron dormidos.

Continuara…

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Jejeje komo k esto se va a poner interesante…_

_Porfa dejen un comen pa saber si les esta gustando la trama…hahaha komo si sto tuviera trama XD…_

_Nos estamos leyendo…_

_Sayonara da!_


	9. Chapter 9

Este cap me salio larguito…jejeje el mas largo ke eh hecho en mi vida u.u espero ke les agrade…

Bueno aki les dejo el cap.

Capítulo 9.

Celos.

Era placentera la sensación que embargaba a su mente y cuerpo, esa calidez, la extrañaba, su tranquilo respirar hacía notar que dormía profundamente.

-Zero-kun, buen día, quieres compartir el almuerzo conmigo?-era la pregunta dirigida a un jovencito de cabello plata, que se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cafetería de la secundaria Dreifus.

El joven giro su rostro enfocando a la linda jovencita de enormes ojos de color hazel, largas y rizadas pestañas negras, piel blanca y cabello rubio obscuro, lacio, en capas y hasta los hombros, una niña realmente bonita, su nombre, era Camil, que a pesar de su corta edad de 12 años, ya tenía un porte bastante sexy.

-no-contesto simple, Camil era su compañera de clases, se llevaba bien con ella, pero la ensalada que llevaba hoy de almuerzo era la preferida de Ichiru y la compartiría con él.

Ichiru… lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, le asalto de golpe, sus mejillas se cubrieron de carmín, imaginando que pensaría su amiga si se enterara de ello, pero no, nadie, nunca jamás lo sabría.

Y…porque demonios se tardaba tanto Ichiru?

-Zero, hazme un lugar, recórrete-le decía la joven para tomar asiento a su lado.

-mgf-bufo con desgano realizando la acción solicitada, después de todo no tenía problema en convivir con ella, era muy agradable.

-y, donde anda Ichiru?-pregunto abriendo el recipiente donde llevaba su almuerzo.

-fue a hablar con el profesor de matemáticas, recuerda que lo cacho copiándome los ejercicios-le explico mientras tomaba su botella de té helado.

-ah, es verdad, pensé que se la había pasado- tomo un poco de brócoli al vapor, con mantequilla y se lo dio en la boca a Zero, pareciendo que eran una linda parejita de enamorados.

En seguida el bullicio que se escuchaba en la cafetería, paró, 30 segundos exactamente pasaron, las miradas recaían sobre la pareja de adolescentes, murmurando el nuevo romance, la envidia corroía las palabras, que si esa niña ofrecida apenas llevaba un mes en la escuela y ya había seducido al chico más cool, que si ese maldito de Kiryyu, no dejaba ni una sola para los demás, al menos nos queda Ichiru, se oyó por ahí. Y pasados esos 30 segundos, los aludidos se percataron de la falta de ruido, miraron a su alrededor, notando las miradas y los demás, se hicieron locos, como si no hubieran estado hablando de ellos, empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, pero ese sería el chisme de la semana.

Ichiru salía muy pensativo de la sala de profesores era la tercera vez, en el último mes, que lo mandaba a llamar el profesor, las dos veces anteriores su ni-san había intervenido y abogado por el ante el maestro y como era su consentido, el menor de los Kiryyu se había salvado, pero esta vez, Zero se había hecho el desentendido.

Estaba muy preocupado, anoche, había sido la mejor de su vida.

Había acariciado el cuerpo de Zero, lo había escuchado pronunciar su nombre con deseo, como si en todo el mundo, solo lo necesitara y lo quisiera a él.

Pero en la mañana todo había sido distinto, en cuanto despertaron, abrazados, por cierto, Zero lo empujo exaltado, salió de la cama y se metió corriendo al baño, cuando su mamá los llamo a desayunar, Zero se excusó diciendo que por el entrenamiento de cazador había olvidado una tarea y que la haría de inmediato, por eso no desayunaría. Ichiru, lo sentía, lo estaba evitando.

De nuevo sintió esa molestia en el pecho al recordar eso.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho a unas chicas platicando.

-noo, claro que no, yo que pensaba invitar a Zero al baile-lloriqueaba una chica de cabello negro.

-pues lastima, esa vieja ya no lo gano-una rubia se veía muy molesta.

-a no, seguro y ni duran, de eso me encargo yo-decía una castaña.

-pero si Zero-kun y Camil-chan hacen una pareja muy bonita-decía con corazones en los ojos una chica rubia bajita, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas-serán los novios del año.

Queee?

De qué demonios hablaban esas chiquillas? En toda la secundaria solo habían, tanto un Zero, como una Camil, era por eso que ellos se llevaban, por tener nombres fuera de lo común, pero novios? Claro que no! Zero no le había dicho, además de que no se lo permitiría, la única pareja que Zero tendría en su vida sería el!

-Ichiru-kun, al menos nos quedas tú-le dijo tomándolo del brazo, una jovencita de lindos ojos azules.

-de que hablas?-pregunto molesto.

-a poco no sabes que tu hermano ya anda con la resbalosa esa, de Camil-chan?-le contesto con otra pregunta.

-no-se soltó del agarre bruscamente y salió corriendo en rumbo a la cafetería, de seguro ahí estaba su Zero. Suyo! y no de Camil.

Ya llevaba la mitad de su té, y Ichiru ni sus luces. Suspiró. Acaso tan mal le iría con el castigo, tal vez debió intervenir y ayudarlo, pero es que no podía evitar que ese sonrojo se adueñara de sus mejillas con tan solo recordar su nombre, mucho menos lo haría si tenía que verlo de frente.

-toma-y de nuevo la chica le compartía de su almuerzo al cual el peliplata no se resistía-al parecer Ichiru-kun si recibió reprimenda esta vez, mmm… te llenaste de mantequilla.

-pues avisa que me vas a dar-le decía mientras la mano de la niña tomaba de los cachetes a Zero para limpiarle la mantequilla que había quedado en una esquina de sus labios.

El menor de los gemelos respiraba agitado por su recorrido, entro de golpe, observo la escena, el timbre de entrada del receso había sonado hacia 3 minutos, es por eso que los últimos alumnos se amontonaban en la entrada de la cafetería evitándole el paso al peliplata. Desde el ángulo de Ichiru, ya que las personas le estorbaban, parecía que Zero y esa joven se besaban.

-ya?-no le gustaba mucho la cercanía con otros.

-no, te embarre mas-una sonrisa escapo de sus rosados labios, mientras el joven rodaba los ojos.

Cuando su paso se despejo, se abalanzo fiero contra la feliz pareja, la chica quedaba dándole la espalda, estaba muy agitado y respiraba con dificultad, tanto como por el maratón emprendido, como por el enojo de ver a Zero besarse con la chica, sujeto el delgado hombro con fuerza y le dio vuelta violentamente, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes que no lo habían visto entrar.

-no te le vuelvas a acercar a Zero, es mío, solo yo lo puedo tocar-amenazo totalmente fuera de sí, mientras la empujaba con ambas manos haciendo que la joven cayera de sentón.

-qué demonios te pasa Ichiru?-preguntó Zero totalmente exaltado, levantándose de su asiento para ayudar a la joven.

-que hacías con ella?, que no recuerdas lo de anoche? Yo soy el que debería preguntar qué te pasa a ti?-pregunto muy enojado, notando como su hermano se preocupaba por la joven que lo veía asustada.

-estas bien Camil?-pregunto el mayor.

No!, si hasta por su nombre le hablaba, que descaro el de su hermano.

Lo tomo del brazo levantándolo del suelo bruscamente-solo yo te puedo besar, lo entiendes Zero?-le grito y le planto un beso.

Zero lo empujo enojado.

-estúpido que crees que haces?- estaba muy sonrojado y muy enojado se había vuelto loco Ichiru? Como se le ocurría decir eso en público?, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos violetas.

-yo mejor los dejo solos-la joven se levantaba un poco dolida por el golpe, pero mejor salir de ahí, la situación era muy incómoda.

-espera, no es lo que estas pensando-trato de explicar Zero.

-claro que lo es –no pudo terminar.

-cállate de una maldita vez-amenazó Zero, pero la agitación de Ichiru hizo que este se desmayara.

-Ichiru, Ichiru-llamaba asustado el peliplata.

-llevémoslo a la enfermería, te ayudo-ofreció su amiga.

Lo levantaron y lo llevaron.

En la enfermería Ichiru yacía en una camilla, solo era un desmayo, le había dicho la enfermera, pero aun así Zero no se movería del pie de esa cama hasta que este abriera sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

Su amiga le hacía compañía en un silencio muy incómodo.

-oye, disculpa todo esto-rompió el silencio el chico sin verla a la cara-no sé por qué dijo todo eso y no entiendo por qué te empujo.

-pues porque esta celoso-contesto sonriente y amable.

-eh?, no, claro que no!-replico nervioso, ese estúpido de Ichiru.

-Ichiru te quiere mucho-le contesto con un cierta preocupación, mirando al desmayado de la misma forma.

-claro, somos gemelos-decía tratando de salir bien librado de tal situación.

-de ese tipo de amor no estoy hablando-lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos muy seria-él te lo dijo, solo él quiere besarte, quiere ser tu pareja-su voz no parecía reprochar algo, ni desagrado, parecía querer que el mayor de los gemelos, entendiera, lo que hasta ese momento, trataba de evadir.

-eso no puede ser posible, esta confundido-oculto la mirada triste detrás de su plateado flequillo, estaba muy preocupado por su gemelo.

- y tú?-Zero era su amigo y le interesaba saber que había respecto a sus sentimientos, ella sabía lo mucho que quería a su revoltoso hermano menor, estaba al tanto de cuanto se esforzaba para tapar las deficiencias de Ichiru, veía como siempre lo defendía fiero ante cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo, y también veía como aparentaba ser frio con los demás, ocultando su propia debilidad, para compensar la del menor. También estaba consciente de que todo esto lo hacía por una causa, se sentía culpable, creía ser responsable de la debilidad física de su ototo. Sin añadir que el mayor de los Kiryyu siempre era el preferido de todos, la gente alrededor de los gemelos, no le prestaban atención a Ichiru, ya fuera por el que el mayor mostraba más destreza física o por su notable inteligencia, en cambio Ichiru era una persona promedio, y su falta de vitalidad lo hacían malo para desempeñar ejercicios físicos.

-etto…yo, de que hablas?-esa pregunta no tenía planteado contestarla y menos a ella.

-quieres sus besos?, quieres ser su novio?-le prestaba tanta atención que no hacia otra cosa más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

-claro, que no!-respondió de inmediato-somos hermanos, no podemos ser novios-cerro los ojos mientras negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza.

-Zero…-toco el hombro del joven tratando de tranquilizarlo-dime solo una cosa, te molestaría, si yo…si yo te dijera que me gusta Ichiru y quiero ser su novia?-pregunto con voz suave.

-ehh?-pregunto abriendo los ojos de golpe-a ti te gusta Ichiru?-esa no se la creía, si ellos casi no se hablaban.

-porque no?-retiro su mano y agacho un poco la cabeza observando el rostro relajado del menor-él es muy lindo, su sonrisa es radiante-Zero también enfoco su mirada en su hermano, recordando esa sonrisa, que hacía que su gesto duro, se relajara-sus travesuras son simpáticas, sus excusas son tontas, se aprovecha de su debilidad para sacar provecho sobretodo contigo, y lo que más me gusta es que, debajo de todo ese carácter juguetón y desinteresado…

-se esconde un manipulador de primera, capaz de decir palabras tan hirientes, que hacen que mi corazón se desangre lentamente…-completo Zero cabizbajo con un tono dolido.

-vez…-tomo el rostro de Zero en sus manos para que la viera fijamente a los ojos-es por eso que nos llevamos bien tú y yo-la cara de confusión del peliplata le indicaba que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que trataba de insinuar-porque tenemos los mismos gustos-termino por fin y le sonrió de la manera mas dulce que Zero había visto, una sonrisa sincera, que lo alentaba.

Tomo la mano de Zero y la coloco encima de la de Ichiru. Disponiéndose a salir de aquella habitación y dejarlos solos.

-deberías de aclararle las cosas, al igual que deberías decirle como te sientes-dijo antes de partir.

-pero es que esto no esta bien-el mayor apretaba aquella mano sin fuerzas.

-si no lo haces Zero…peleare por el-dijo seria, con una mirada de determinación que desconcertó al peliplata, desconcierto que se convirtió en una sensación desagradable, cuando la chica acaricio con ternura el rostro dormido de su ototo, delineando con su pulgar los labios entreabiertos por donde escapaba un leve suspiro-y estos labios que ya probaste… serán míos!-declaro con voz firme y salió de aquel lugar sin darle tiempo a Zero de reclamar algo.

Se quedó observando la puerta con algo de rencor, Camil era su amiga, porque le hacía eso?

Pero que ni pensara que solo por ser niña le dejaría a su querido Ichiru.

Eh? Suyo?, que se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba enojado, triste, confundido y toda la culpa la tenía ese estúpido que ahora se encontraba tirado en aquella cama, sin tan solo, no le hubiera permitido que lo tocara de aquella forma la noche anterior, nada de esto estaría pasando, seguirían siendo tan buenos hermanos como siempre, pero no, se había permitido caer en el juego del menor, si ya sabía que al otro le encanta hacerlo sufrir, porque había sido tan estúpido?

Paso 2 horas pensando en que iba a hacer y por fin una decisión había sido tomada. Estaba sentado, esperando que aquel dolor de cabeza al que solía llamar hermano despertara, y así aclarar todo.

Sintió como su ototo se removía un poco tratando de levantarse de la cama.

-por fin despiertas, me tenías preocupado-confeso el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Zero, que paso?-pregunto un tanto confundido.

-que, acaso no recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Camil?-pregunto aun sin soltarle la mano.

-sí, lo recuerdo, tú me gritaste y después-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando que esto mitigara el dolor.

-te desmayaste, ella me ayudo a traerte, estaba muy preocupada por ti-explico.

-solo trata de quedar bien contigo-la mirada de Ichiru se encendió de enojo-le gustas y esta tratando de parecer la niña buena y comprensiva cuando se ve que es más p…

-idiota-Zero lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de insultar a la pobre chica-ella esta enamorada de ti, es por eso que se preocupó.

La cara de ichiru se transformó de nueva cuenta, el asombro era grande, el casi no le hablaba a la joven. Zero noto la reacción sería mejor comenzar a explicarse.

-entonces porque estaban besándose?-las manos del menor de los Kiryyu arrugaron las sabanas con desprecio.

-besándonos?-de que diablos hablaba ese niño?, no, si cuando se lo proponía se inventaba unas telenovelas mentales muy buenas.

-claro, si hasta pareja del año de la secundaria, ya los quieren nombrar-el tono de voz que el menor usaba le desagradaba.

-te digo que eres idiota, solo somos amigos ella me dijo que te quiere a ti, y me dijo que si yo no pienso corresponderte va a luchar por ti y…-sus mejillas se encendieron, el silencio hizo que el pequeño enfocara su total atención en el rostro de Zero, notando el sonrojo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír-me robara tus besos.

-Zero…-dijo el menor y se acercó a su hermano tomo el rostro entre sus manos blancas casi rozando sus labios-por qué te sonrojas?

-porque eres un imbécil, ahora Camil sabe lo nuestro-sus bellos ojos tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas, solo ese maldito de Ichiru era capaz de hacerlo sentir tantas emociones encontradas a la vez.

-lo nuestro?-pregunto con malicia.

-si, se dio cuenta-trato de zafarse del agarre, pero el otro no lo permitió.

-de que se dio cuenta?, de que ayer hicimos cosas sucias?-empezó a bajar su mano por el pecho hasta llegar a la delgada cintura de su querido hermano mayor, donde la poso.

-no-el rojo en su rostro se coloreaba en uno aún más intenso-de que te quiero, de que yo también deseo tus besos, de que no quiero que Camil se te acerque-había puesto su mirada en la del menor, advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera que permitiría algo como eso. Ahora era el menor el que se sonrojaba.

-y ahora quien es el idiota?

-a que te refieres?

-a que yo solo te quiero a ti-y el menor por fin sello sus labios adentrando su ansiosa lengua a esa cavidad tan exquisita que representaba la boca de su mayor, que lejos de resistirse correspondió tratando de llevar el control-tú eres mío Zero, solo mío, y yo por siempre y como siempre solo seré tuyo-dijo al terminar aquel beso mientras se abrazaban respirando el aroma del otro profundamente.

Aquel sí que había sido un año raro, se había dado cuenta de que quería a su hermano mayor de una forma tan especial y única que le dolía el corazón cada que lo analizaba, era demasiado amor.

Era por eso que encontraba muy difícil controlar los celos que lo corroían cada que alguna resbalosa jovencita o un maldito puberto pervertido se le acercaban. Y eso era muy seguido.

Estaba al límite, su comportamiento celoso ya había sido no solo el causante de discusiones con Zero, sino de muchas peleas con sus compañeros, Zero al final siempre tenía que intervenir. Jamás había discutido con su hermano, el siempre lo complacía con todo, y ahora que, se podía decir, eran novios, se peleaban muy seguido, pero es que acaso Zero no podía comprender sus sentimientos?

Era todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

Era su todo.

Era lo único que necesitaba.

Y él?

Que era para Zero?

Lo sabía.

Jamás seria lo suficientemente bueno para Zero. El mayor de los Kiryyu era simplemente perfecto, se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que lo amara aún más de lo que él lo hacía, alguien que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano mayor jamás de los jamases tuviera que derramar una lagrima, alguien que no lo lastima inconscientemente como él lo hacía, alguien que estuviera completamente sano, no como él que solo era una carga para su querido Zero. Alguien que no le causara tantos problemas como los que él simplemente no podía evitar causarle.

Es que el instinto protector de hermano mayor de Zero, hacía que últimamente tuviera enfrentamientos con sus padres, con sus maestros, compañeros y hasta con Yagari-sensei, todo por excusarlo de su faltas, de su irresponsabilidad, de su debilidad, de sus múltiples y repentinos ataques de celos.

Pero es que enserio, esos malditos compañeros siempre lo estaban acosando, los estúpidos profesores siempre pidiéndole favores y Yagari-sensei, apegándolo mucho a su cuerpo para enseñarle técnicas de combate. Como demonios no quería que sus celos se desataran?

Y al parecer esto no iba a mejorar pronto, pues su querido sensei les había dado una feliz noticia, a partir de esa misma tarde iban a compartir entrenamiento con otros 2 jóvenes cazadores; un tal Takamiya y el otro un viejo conocido, se llamaba Trevor, un rubio de ojos azules unos 2 o 3 años mayor que ellos, al parecer Kaito Takamiya también era un poco mayor.

-valla! Hasta que vienes al entrenamiento Ichiru!-exclamo con sarcasmo el sensei-bueno miren los presento, Takamiya Kaito-dijo señalando a un castaño de ojos cafés- ellos son los gemelos Kiryyu, el serio es Zero el otro es Ichiru y el rubio ese se llama Trevor.

-un gusto-saludo con una reverencia el joven sonriendo, para el parecer de Ichiru coquetamente a su hermano.

-igual-dijo con desgano el mayor de los Kiryyu.

-hola-saludo el rubio.

-encantado.

-espero que nos llevemos bien-y Zero miro a su ototo, ojala y no fuera empezar, porque para el gusto del mayor, ese "saludo" había sonado a amenaza.

-bueno ya que se conocieron hoy tendremos entrenamiento con armas, así que Zero, Ichiru ustedes son equipo, Trevor, Kaito ustedes serán sus rivales, tomen-les aventó a cada uno katanas de madera que tomaron sin esfuerzo-Ichiru!, ten cuidado.

El entrenamiento iba bastante bien, los gemelos hacían un muy buen equipo, era lógico, así que sus oponentes decidieron separarlos quedando Trevor de rival de Ichiru, mientras Kaito trataba de arreglárselas con Zero.

Si bien el mayor de los Kiryyu era un rival habilidoso él tenía la ventaja en cuanto a fuerza se refería, ser mayor 2 años era una gran ventaja, arrincono al Kiryyu contra un árbol, trataba de poner el filo de su katana en el cuello de su contrario, pero este atravesó la propia, y empezaron a forcejear, el castaño tomo la muñeca del peliplata para evitar que así le diera un golpe inesperado, lo tenía arrinconado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

-valla ese chico es bueno, mira como tiene a Zero-dijo con tono de asombro el rubio.

-eh?-el menor de los Kiryyu volteo, observando una escena que no le era grata, odiaba que se le acercaran tanto a Zero, acaso el destino conspiraba en su contra o qué?

-eit!-no te distraigas yo soy tu oponente-llamo su atención Trevor, mientras el otro alcanzaba a esquivar su ataque.

-quítate!,- dijo lanzándose en ataque-tengo que ayudar a Zero.

-yo no creo que la esté pasando tan mal-Trevor ya sabía como era celoso su amigo, siempre había sido así con su gemelo, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

Ichiru le dio tremenda patada en los genitales a su "amigo" con tal de poder ir en ayuda de su hermanito, le dio en la nuca al castaño con el mago de la katana haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia.

-Ichiru!-regaño el mayor por lo brusco de su hermano.

-qué? te estaba atacando.

-claro, de eso se trata el entrenamiento.

-qué demonios pasa contigo muchacho?, no se permiten ese tipo de golpes en el entrenamiento-exclamo molesto su sensei, mientras tiraba su cigarro al suelo con enojo y ayudaba a levantarse al pobre chico que había sido fauleado por Ichiru.

-Zero estaba siendo atacado-se supone que debe ayudar a su compañero no?

-Ichiru no era una batalla real, quería que tuvieran un combate de entrenamiento-la mirada retadora y de "no me importa" que traía el menor de los Kiryyu lo estaban sacando de quicio-no me hagas esa mueca Ichiru-amenazo el sensei.

-sensei, por favor Ichiru no quería-y no pudo terminar.

-basta!, estoy cansado de que siempre trates de taparlo Zero-el aludido bajo la mirada.

-no se atreva a gritarle a Zero!-reclamo el menor, ese maldito viejo que se creía gritándole a su lindo Zero?

-Ichiru?-que enserio nunca pensaba dejar de meterse en problemas?

-no te quiero ver en dos semanas-declaro Yagari, mientras Kaito empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

-estas bien?-pregunto con interés el mayor de los gemelos ayudándolo a incorporarse, a lo que el otro aprovecho echándole el brazo alrededor del hombro apoyándose en el peliplata.

-sí, solo un poco mareado, me descuide.

-discúlpate Ichiru-pidió el mayor.

Los ojos del peliplata menor centellaban de odio hacia ese sujeto castaño, él sabía lo que pretendía, por dios!, que él lo había hecho millones de veces, aprovecharse así de Zero para estar más cerca y respirar su perfume, que no le vinieran con chistes al payaso…que? Que se disculpara? Si lo que quería era romperle la cara.

-Ichiru-volvió a invitar el mayor.

-no lo hare, yo solo defendí a Zero-respondió sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

-Solo has lo que te digo chiquillo del demonio-ahora sí que ese niño lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-Ichiru, por favor-le pidió su hermano, el menor frunció el ceño.

-lo siento-fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, totalmente falsas.

-no hay problema, pero no te preocupes, jamás dañaría a Zero-eso era guerra y los dos ya la habían declarado.

Se removió incomodo en su sueño esos recuerdos no le eran agradables, si bien, en esa época de su vida, tuvo la oportunidad de besar a diario los carnosos y tibios labios de su ni-san, también había tenido el infortunio de caer en las malditas redes de los celos.

Cada que podía se metía en la cama de Zero, tratando de acariciar su cuerpo, de robarle el aliento en demandantes y apasionados besos. Pero jamás paso de ahí, de caricias y sexo oral.

No pudo más.

Sus celos ganaron, o tal vez su amor, como saberlo?

Lastimaba a Zero.

Ya fuera con esa relación prohibida, con sus enfermizos celos, no queriendo que nadie si quiera le dirigiera la palabra, con los celos fraternales que le tenía, por ser más habilidoso que él, no lo podía evitar, que fuera su pareja no aniquilaba esas pequeñas rivalidades de hermanos. Al final de cuentas siempre terminaba dañando lo que más quería a su Zero.

Fue cuando la conoció, a esa pura sangre, fue cuando su razón se perdió, enfoco su odio hacia sus padres, y termino contaminando la sangre de su amado hermano y a final tuvo que suplicar por su vida. Pagando con su propia libertad. Pero lo pagaría, después de todo Zero lo valía.

Zero se despertó sentía el aura tan familiar y conocida, Kaname de seguro quería aclara las cosas con él, ya se había tardado, pero ahora que le diría?

No fue como que su relación amorosa con Ichiru terminara, el muy idiota se fue con esa vampiresa, después de una pelea que había tenido en la que incluso habían llegado a los golpes. Y por más que sabía que su pequeño hermano era en parte responsable por la muerte de sus padres, nunca lo pudo odiar, después de todo no es que no entendiera el resentimiento que les tenía, debido al excesivo favoritismo hacia su persona.

El punto ahora era…

Que sentía exactamente por Kaname Kuran?

Que sentía por Ichiru?

Podía perdonar a Ichiru?

Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar al menor, sintiendo el aura de Kaname fuera de la puerta de su cuarto.

Apenas iba a tocar, sentía la presencia tanto de Zero como la de su cuñadito, solo esperaba que ahora si su cazador le permitiera explicarse.

-Zero-artículo cuando este abrió suavemente la puerta, justo antes de que el tocara.

-hablemos abajo-declaro saliendo del cuarto cerrando con cuidado, para dirigirse al patio.

Ambos salieron de la casa en silencio, el castaño podía sentir el aroma de Zero mezclado con el de Ichiru, habían dormido juntos.

-y bien te escucho?-dijo el peliplata deteniéndose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Zero, primero que nada no te lo dije porque no estaba seguro de que podía salvarlo- explico el pura sangre.

-tu viste como estaba Kaname, viste todo mi sufrimiento, me sentía culpable, pensé que había muerto por mi culpa-los ojos violeta de su amado empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y el de arrepentimiento.

-lo sé! Pero si te lo decía y no se salvaba te iba a perder por completo-y eso simplemente no lo permitiría el pura sangre.

-y solo pensaste en lo que te convenía a ti-dijo en un reproche.

Kaname solo bajo la mirada.

-te amo demasiado Zero, y si tuviera que valerme de cualquier truco sucio para tenerte a mi lado lo haría sin pensarlo-si quería salvar su relación tenía que ser completamente honesto-no sabía si tú eras capaz de amarme, pero si sabía cuánto te amaba y si necesitaba salvar a Ichiru para tener al menos tu agradecimiento lo haría de nuevo aun cuando sabia del riesgo de convertirlo en un nivel "e".

-y se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor, el saber que has arruinado la vida que yo solo había arruinado hasta ahora, solo porque tú me amas, que tratabas de usar a Ichiru, mi hermano, para ganarte mi corazón?-sonaba tan frio cuando lo veías de esa forma.

-solo te puedo decir que lo siento, debí consultarte, pero… Ichiru no caerá en el nivel "e", solo tiene que beber de mi sangre-Kaname alzo la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos que adoraba-crees que puedas perdonarme?

-yo… yo no sé!-estaba muy confundido, Kaname le había ocultado algo muy importante.

-Zero, solo quiero que sepas que te amo como no tienes una idea, no pienso perderte-se abrazó al cuerpo del peliplata efusivamente no queriendo soltarlo nunca.

-Kaname-lo retiro del abrazo, mirando su cara, observando el labio hinchado-que te paso?-pregunto extrañado pasando un dedo por esos húmedos labios.

-no es nada-inmediatamente se perdió ante la suave caricia- al parecer te has vuelto muy fuerte- le dijo y beso con ansiedad los labios de su cazador rodeando con su brazos la esbelta cintura atrayéndolo a su a cuerpo convirtiendo el beso en algo más fogoso, más placentero, mientras desde la ventana el recién levantado Ichiru observaba como su querido ni-san correspondía al beso que el príncipe de los pura sangre le otorgaba y como se dejaba acariciar.

-Zero…por qué?-y cerró los ojos con dolor adentrándose al oscuridad de la recamara.

Continuara…

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Tirurirutiruriru…..**_

_**Tengo miedo!**_

_**Ahhhh! Este cap me salio largo ya que después se andan kejando de ke hago caps muy cortitos hahaha pero ni se acostumbren…**_

_**Ashhh ¬¬ ke rarito me salio, pero quería explicar un poco del porke de la huida del Ichiru si tanto quería a zerito, como pueden ver pos no supo komo kontrolarse, y por lo visto aun no aprende….**_

_**Hahaha pobre zero tiene pegue con los celosos compulsivos pork por lo ke mi mente esta empezando a vislumbrar komo ke Kaname iiia medio me lo amenazo diciéndole ke mas vale ke apechugue y olvide la pekeña omision ke kometio, por ke ni krea ke se va a librar del el, bueno komo sea…iiiiooo iiia keria lemmon mmmmm***mega puchero*** pero no se dio espero ke no se aburrieran, ke le entendieran, ke no existan muchos errores y ke me compren mis extenciones de cabello haha eso no, como sea nos estamos leyendo me dejan sus comentarios**_

_**Y… **_

_**Háganme una mega favorsote y lean mi fic de kakashixorochimaru POR FAVOR! ONEGAIII! SI?**_

_**Y PUES AHORA SI A esperar el prox, bueno si alguien le interesa, verdad?**_

_**Sayonara da!**_


End file.
